Libère moi de ma douleur
by AprilxD
Summary: Edward, 28 ans, un avocat arrogant et coureur se fiche de faire du mal et qui n'aime que sa fille, Lili, va subitement changer en rencontrant Bella, 26 ans, tout à fait différente que les autres, et avec qui il va enfin se sentir vivant.
1. Prologue : Libère moi de ma douleur

_La Story vient exclusivement de moi, veuillez donc ne pas plagier._

_Les Personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer._

_La Story est classé __**Rating-M**__, __**-16 Interdit**__ !_

_Bonne Lecture :)_

**Prologue :**

_** Libère Moi de ma Douleur :**_

_ Edward Cullen_, 28 ans,  
>Propriétaire de la boite de nuit la plus convoité de New-York et Patron d'un grand cabinet d'avocat.<br>Arrogant, Riche et Coureur de jupon, il se fiche de faire du mal autour de lui, car tous ce qu'il lui importe, c'est sa fille, Elisabeth, appelée Lili.  
>Alors qu'il pense ,dur comme fer,qu'il ne pouvait plus tomber amoureux de sa vie, il se trompe lourdement en croisant son regard chocolat.<p>

_ Bella Swan_, 26 ans,  
>Fort Caractère, débrouillarde, travailleuse et serieuse,<br>Avec quelques boulots par-ci par-là,  
>Rêve d'une vie meilleure et fait tout pour oublier son passé.<br>Sa meilleure amie l'embarque alors dans la boite la plus branché de la ville.  
>Alors qu'elle se lache sur la piste de danse,<br>Elle croise son regard vert perçant plein de désir.

* * *

><p><em> En Espérant que vous serez nombreuses... :)<em>

_ J'attend les Review's avec impatience ! _

_ Gros Bisous,_

_AprilxD :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> Mise en Ligne 27/O8/2011_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ton regard dans le miens

_Tous d'abord, avant de commencer ce premier chapitre j'aimerais remercier, toutes les lectrices formidables qui m'ont encouragé et tous mes amis qui m'ont soutenus._

Un Énorme Merci à : **poniponi-pyapya, miss-cullen1, Grazie, PatiewSnows, Joannie28, Rosabell's, odrey010, Tinga Bella, lili6213, lea228, x-somethin-x, nini1981, frimousse30**

pour tous vos Review's géniale, je ne pensais pas en avoir aussi vite !

_Des tonnes de bisous à chacune d'entre_ _vous,_

_Votre April :)_

Je rappel que les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer !

Cette Story est de moi donc s'il vous plait, _**Pas De Plagiat**_ !

Cette Story est classé **Rating-M**, _**-16 Interdit !**__ Lemon !_

_Bonne Lecture :D_

**Chapitre 1 :**  
><strong><span>Quand on s'est noyer dans le regard de l'autre<span>**

-Bella ! Tu descend Oui ou Non ! Dépêche toi, ou on va être en retard !

Et voilà encore ce sale démon qui s'impatientait... Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser tranquille au moins une minute seulement ! Alice, petite Alice tu me le paieras.

-J'arrive !

Je regardais une nouvelle fois mon reflet dans le miroir de ma penderie. Ce n'étais pas moi... Enfin, si, mais je n'avais tellement pas l'habitude de me vêtir de la sorte que je ne me reconnaissais même pas.

La jeune femme que je voyais était Belle... Elle portait une robe de soirée, noire bustier qui lui descendais en volant virevoltant jusqu'à ses genoux; sa peau laiteuse faisais ressortir tous le charme de la robe sur sa peau; ses longs cheveux brun étaient ondulés en de belles boucles anglaises qui lui tomber merveilleusement bien sur les hanches; elle était maquillé, mais pas trop, de sorte à ce que son maquillage soit discret.

Elle avait un regard appuyer, la touche d'eye-liner sur ses paupière était légère et le crayon que l'on lui avait appliquer dans les yeux, faisais ressortir leurs couleur chocolat, de plus la touche de mascara allonger parfaitement ses cils. Son nez droit et retrousser était discret et mignon, ses pommettes étaient naturellement rosé, dus à son éternel embarras, ses lèvres étaient remplis et attirante et portaient une touche de gloss rosé.

Son coup portait un pendentif où une pierre de cristal y avait été installer. Ses pieds étaient enveloppés dans de beaux escarpins noire, elle était tous simplement magnifique.

Où été passer la Bella, timide et réserver qui avait grandis à Forks, un coin pommé dans l'État de Washington ? Elle n'étais définitivement pas là... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de laisser un démon diabolique, m'embarquer dans ses plans foireux !

_Flashback__ = Plus tôt dans la soirée_

_**He said, sit back down where you belong **_

_Tu as dit assis à l'endroit qui t'appartient_

_**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on **_

_Dans le coin de mon bar avec tes talons sur le comptoir  
><strong>Sit back down on the couch <strong>_

_Assis sur le lit où nous  
><strong>Were we made love the first time <strong>_

_avons fait l'amour pour la première fois  
><strong>And you said to me <strong>_

_Et tu m'as dit  
><em>

_(**There's Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about this place **_

_Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose à propos de cet endroit  
><strong>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights <strong>_

_Quelque chose à propos des nuits solitaires  
><strong>And my lipstick on your face <strong>_

_et de mon rouge à lèvre sur ton visage  
><strong>Somethin', somethin' about <strong>_

_Quelque chose à propos de, de  
><strong>My cool Nebraska guy <strong>_

_mon frigide mec du Nebraska_  
><strong>Baby you and I <strong>

Bébé toi et moi

Chantonnant doucement _"Yoü and I"_de Lady Gaga, je préparais le dîner en attendant qu'Alice, alias Démon Diabolique et Meilleure Amie, ne revienne du boulot. Nous avions emménager toute les deux à New York et nous y étions depuis hier.

Notre appartement n'était pas très grand mais il nous convenait parfaitement. Du moins, pour l'instant ! Alice était la seule à avoir un job stable, mon cas était plus compliquer, alors pour l'instant nous nous contentions de ça. Soudain, comme toujours, je sentis une tornade débarquer derrière moi afin de me sauter dessus.

-Bella !

-Alice !

Alice... Ma meilleure amies, sans elle, je ne serais jamais devenue ce que je suis. Elle est ma soeur et je l'aime comme telle... Si jamais, elle n'avait pas exister alors ma vie n'aurais eu aucun sens sans elle...

-Bella, il faut absolument que l'on sorte ce soir !

Elle se mit à sautiller sur elle même, tout en tapant furtivement dans ses mains.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Alice, on vient à peine d'arriver, on doit d'abord finir de ranger nos affaires !

-Plus tard les affaires Bella ! Cette ville est carrément G E N I A L E, il faut que l'on profite !

-Je suis désolé Alice, mais c'est non. Je dois finir de tout emménager et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Rien n'est terminé !

-Allez Bella ! Je t'en pris ! S'il te plaiiiit !

Elle se posta devant moi le regard pétillant avec une moue adorable à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister, en mettant ses mains jointe juste sous son menton.

-Bella... S'il te plaiiiiit...

Elle me suppliait et je sentais évidemment ma volonté flancher. Alice... Ce démon ! Première règle ne jamais, absolument jamais céder à ses demandes... Pourtant la première règle n'a jamais pus être réussis...

Elle était adorable par moment, mais pouvait être diabolique de l'autre. Alice était une jeune fille de 23 ans, de 3 ans ma cadette, de petite taille, 1m55 tout au plus, avec une fine silhouette, un visage en coeur, des cheveux brun foncé coupé courts où les pointes étaient des pics qui partaient dans tous les sens, elle avaient de beaux yeux caramel, un petit nez retroussé, des pommettes rosés, de petite lèvres pleine et une passion pour la mode, comme jamais personne n'en a eu.

Elle était tout le temps excité, que l'on croirait qu'elle était systématiquement branché à une pille de 10 000 Volt. Alice était aussi, spéciale dans son genre. Elle avait un 6ème sens très aiguisé et quand elle affirmait quelque chose, elle ne se trompait jamais.

Il lui arriver d'avoir des pressentiments, bons ou mauvais, ou de savoir quelque chose d'important, qui va se passer, comme des prémonitions. Mais ce ne sont pas des visions, juste des pressentiments étranges qu'elle ressentais.

J'essayais de résister face à ce regard, mais je fus vite déçu en m'apercevant que j'avais lâcher un soupir contre mon grès.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui en plus ? Tu travaille demain je te rappelle ! On aurait pus y aller une autre fois !

-Mais tu ne comprend pas Bella ! On doit aller à cette boite. On D O I T absolument aller au _" Tonight "_! Je le sais, Je le S E N T !

Aïe... 1 point pour Alice... Si elle affirmait qu'on devait aller là-bas...Pffu... J'avais perdus d'avance de toute manière.

-Très bien, on ira...

-Oh, Bella, t'es géniale ! T'en fais pas, tu le regretteras pas, tu me remercieras plus tard !

Puis elle partit, toute joyeuse, bien évidemment, au salon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la dernière phrase qu'elle m'aie dite m'avais un peu étonner... _" Tu le regretteras pas, tu me remercieras plus tard. " _Qu'allais t-il bien ce passer de si important ?

_Fin Flashback__ = Retour au présent_

Je soupirais vaincus. Cette fille était une vrai diablesse... Je m'emparais de mon sac à main et avec un dernier regard pour mon reflet, je quittais ma nouvelle chambre. J'arrivais dans le salon et Alice me lança un regard assassin. Je lui fis un sourire désoler. Alice détestait quand nous arrivions en retard. Il était 23h10 alors que l'on devais partir à 23h.

-On y vas maintenant !

Elle m'a empoigné rapidement le poignet et m'a jeter dans sa voiture, une BMW noire flambant neuve, cadeau de ses parents pour ses 22 ans.  
>Je soupirais d'agacement alors qu'elle s'engagea sur la route.<p>

-Fais pas cette tête Bell's ! Tu vas t'éclater, j'en suis sure !

-Comment tu peux savoir tout sa toi, sale petit lutin croisé à un démon !

-Je le sais, c'est tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ce passer, Le mec est à tomber !

-Quoi ! Un homme ! Tu m'as fais tous **_ça_**, pour un homme !

-Bien sur Bella ! Pourquoi je l'aurais fais sinon !

-Mais Alice ! Je le connais même pas, et puis, comment tu sais ça toi d'abord !

-Tu sais très bien que mes prémonitions sont toujours vrai. Je sais que le mec est canon et que c'est l'homme de ta vie ! Alors tu dois foncé ! Et je peux t'assurer que vous allez pas fermer beaucoup l'œil cette nuit !

-Comment ça, l'homme de ma vie ! Alice !

-Je... ne sais pas si je... Non, je ne te dirais rien avant le moment voulus ! Tu dois juste foncé avec lui ! Et en plus, fait pas ta prude Bella ! Sa fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas un peu laché et que tu t'es pas envoyé en l'air !

Je devins rouge écarlate à ce moment précis. Alice avait le don de toujours me mettre dans des situations embarrassante. Sale petit démon va !

-Je ne sais pas... 4 mois ?

-6 mois Bella ! 6 mois ! Alors arrête de faire ta coincé et viens t'amuser un peu pour une fois !

Sur ses paroles, la voiture s'arrêta et je pus constater que nous étions arriver. L'aspect extérieur de la boîte était plutôt avantageux... Le bâtiment était neuf, la façade noire avec des touche blanche sur la pancarte ou des faisceaux lumineux affichaient T W I L I G H T en gros d'une couleur rose pourpre brillante.

La porte était ouverte et elle avait une couverture en cuire blanc sur l'extérieur comme l'intérieur. Des personnes faisaient la queue à son côté, je compris donc que l'entrée vertical était pour les personnes V I P. Des poteaux blanc avaient étés installer pour délimiter la zone de ceux qui devaient attendre et le grand paillasson était de la même couleur, avec un logo original qui devait être celui de la boîte.

On entendais du parking la musique assourdissante du bâtiment ressortir. Alice prit possession de mon bras et sortis 2 carte de son sac.

-Mais Alice, comment as-tu eu ça ?

-Une de mes amies avec qui je travaille, a un frère qui est un des meilleurs amis du patron. Elle lui a demander de nous faire des cartes V I P. Désoler d'avoir fouiller dans tes affaires pour trouvé une photo... Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai pris une belle ! Mon amie est ici ce soir, je te la présenterais ! En attendant, on pourra revenir ici quand on veux, on a les cartes !

-C'est super ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Rosalie... Son frère jumeau s'appelle Jasper. Elle est folle amoureuse d'un de ses amis et elle vient ici de temps en temps pour le voir, mais elle a trop honte de lui parler ! Pourtant elle est super belle, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème, d'autant plus que je sais que c'est l'homme de sa vie.

-Je trouve qu'en ce moment tu dis trop le mot _" Homme de ta vie "_

-Je sais, c'est tellement classe non ! En plus, je suis absolument sure que mon Homme sera ici ce soir...

Je soupirais puis me mis à rire. Alice ne changerais donc jamais... Nous avançâmes tranquillement devant l'homme en costard à la carrure d'un joueur de football américain et Alice lui donna nos Pass. Il nous fit entrer et Alice me traîna à l'intérieur. A peine eus-je mis le pied dans la pièce pleine de musique à nous en arraché les oreilles que je fus subjugué par la déco.

C'était absolument divin... Les murs étaient noire et blanc et les lumière étaient des petits chandeliers posé à plusieurs endroit dans le bâtiment, sans pour autant être allumés. C'était énorme. Il y avais du parquet noire sur le sol, sauf sur la piste de danse qui était en verre qui s'allumait en rectangle de chaque couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel comme les années discos. Les table noires étaient répartis dans le début de la salle, et les fauteuils étaient tous en cuire noire. Le bar était sur la droite, et des chaises blanche y étaient installer.

Il y avait 2 serveurs et 1 serveuse derrière le contoir. Beaucoup de mec y était, des bourrés et d'autre clean. La piste de danse était bondé de monde et les table aussi. On pouvait sentir la chaleur et la transpiration dans l'air s'en pour autant en être affecter.

-C'est super ici !

Alice venait de me crier dans l'oreille pour que je puisse entendre ce qu'elle me disait. Je lui répondit du même ton.

-C'est vrai. Ton amies est-elle la ?

-Elle a un endroit spécial ou elle se met a chaque fois. Elle devrait y être ce soir. Suis-moi !

Elle prit ma main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Elle commença a se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui se déchaîner sur une chanson que je reconnus comme celle de _« Numb »_de Linking Park. Alice slalomait parmi des femmes qui me regardaient avec mépris. Finalement elle se dirigea vers une table près du bar au fond de la salle ou c'était plutôt discret, et la musique un peu moins forte.

-Rose !

Alice se jeta sur une jeune femme à une merveilleuse chevelure blonde.

-Alice ! Contente que tu ai pus venir !

-J'ai pratiquement forcé ma meilleure amie a venir, je voulais absolument que tu la rencontre ! Bella, je te présente Rosalie Hale, elle est mannequin dans la boite ou je travaille.

Rosalie leva la tête vers moi et je sentis ma respiration devenir saccadé. Elle était magnifique. Un visage en coeur, des yeux bleue océan pétillant, des lèvres sensuelles et pleines, de long cheveux blond ondulés, un corps magnifiquement emballé dans une belle robe rouge sang bustier avec un petit décolleter et qui s'arrêtait à mis-cuisse.

-Enchanté Bella, Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Elle me fis un énorme sourire en me tendant sa main. Je lui en fis un en retour et lui serra la main.

-Heureuse de te rencontrer, Rosalie. Alice avait raison, tu es magnifique !

Elle rit d'un sourire franc et nous invita à nous asseoir.

-Ne dit pas de sottise voyons ! Je ne suis pas plus belle que vous !

Je la regardais incrédule. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête de Gobi parce qu'elle éclata de rire avec Alice. Une serveuse vint nous prendre commande et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec nos boisson pendant que nos conversation allaient bon train. J'avais pris un Blue Montain, un cocktail alcoolisée du club. Si je voulais m'éclater il fallait de l'alcool dans mon organisme.

-Alors Rosalie, parle moi de toi !

Elle trifouilla ses doigts timidement devant ma question.

-Et bien, je suis mannequin pour le site internet du PrinStar's', la boite ou Alice travaille en tant que créatrice de certains des croquis de la patronne. Je gagne assez bien, le site est assez connus. Je vis vers Central Park, je crois que c'est a quelque rue de chez vous d'après ce que m'a dit Alice... Enfin voilà... Je vis avec mon frère jumeau Jasper, et il doit être quelque part en train de se chercher une fille pour la nuit... Coté sentimentale... C'est un désastre ! Malgré tout les prétendants que j'ai eu, celui que je veux n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi. Enfin, je lui ai même pas parler alors... Je sais pas vraiment... Et toi ? Raconte moi tout, je connais déjà Alice sur le bout des doigts !

-Je te plains ma pauvre... Alice ne peux pas s'empêcher de déballer sa vie a tout le monde !

-Hey ! Alice vous entend vous savez !

Houla, tous aux abris le lutin s'énerve ! Nous nous mîmes a rire toute les trois ensemble et je répondis à la question que Rosalie m'avait posé.

-Et bien... Ma vie n'est pas un conte de fée, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Je n'ai pas pus finir mes études pour problèmes personnels, mais je voulais devenir écrivain... J'étais assez doué mais le destin a fait que... Ce qu'il s'est passé arrive. Alors, sa fait 2 ans que j'écris mon propre bouquin, en attendant, je fais des petits boulots par-ci par-la pour payer les courses et le loyer. Je ne reçois pas d'aide financière alors comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, Alice m'a proposé d'emménager avec elle a New-York. Je voulais a tout pris partir de Forks, cette ville de malheur ! Alors je l'ai suivis ici et j'ai trouvé du travail pour les semaines. Un jour sur deux, je vais faire serveuse dans un bar/restaurant et le reste de la semaine je travaillerais a la bibliothèque à coté du centre Apple. Ma vie n'a rien de passionnant !

J'avais essayer de parler de mon passé difficile à Rosalie. Je savais que c'était une fille de confiance, mais les mots ne voulait pas sortir de ma gorge.

-Ne te sens pas obliger de m'en parler Bella... J'ai moi aussi un passé difficile que je préfère oublier... Et je ne suis pas prête à en parler à qui que ce soit qui ne sois pas déjà au courant. Quand tu seras prête, si tu veux du soutien, n'oublie pas que je suis là. Je ferais bien entendus de même !

Elle pris ma main et m'offris un sourire réconfortant. Je lui serrais en retour et lui offrit un sourire identique au sien.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais Rosalie...

-Voyons Bella ! Tu n'as pas à me remercier, les amis sont là pour sa !

Nous rigolâmes et Rosalie nous offra une autre tourner. La conversation battais son plein et après quelques autres verres, quand l'alcool eu bien pénétré dans mon organisme, je commençais à me lâcher. Nous en sommes donc venus à parler de nos exploits sexuels et je laisser tomber ma timidité naturelle pour la remplacer par une nouvelle Bella... Une Bella sexy avec un sex appeal toride, de la sensualité, aguicheuse et qui ne se laisser pas marcher sur les pieds, peu importe les commentaires.

-Je te jure Rose ! Pendant que j'étais en train de lui faire une pipe et il s'est endormis. Il avait tellement bus qu'il m'a laisser en plan ! J'ai dus me faire du bien toute seule, s'était l'horreur ! Rien ne vaut les mains expertes d'un mâle doué au lit !

Rosalie et moi étions morte de rire face à l'aveu d'Alice. Peu avant, ma nouvelle amie m'avait raconté la fois où elle s'était incruster dans le bureau de son proviseur avec sa conquête quand elle était encore au lycée. Ils s'étaient mis dans la tête de coucher ensemble alors que le proviseur était à l'intérieur. Ils ont réussis à faire leurs préliminaires mais il les avaient vite surpris. Je n'imaginais pas la honte qu'elle avait dus avoir ce jour là...

-Et toi Bella ! Raconte !

Rosalie se tourna vers moi, une lueur pétillante dans le regard, à la recherche de ragots.

-Moi ? Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai petit amis. Ma première fois était avec mon meilleur amis, et les autres des coups comme ça quand j'en avait besoin... Je n'ai pas trop de chose à raconter... Je te l'ai dis...

-Mais Pourquoi ! Alice ! Tu dois bien avoir des autres moment embarrassant sur tes relations sexuels ?

-Bof... Pas tant que ça en fait... juste une autre fois ou mon petit amis avait dis le nom de son ex au moment de l'extase... Mais c'est pas très drôle...

-Temps pis, une autre fois... Allez, une autre tournée, c'est moi qui offre.

-D'accord !

Nous reprîmes une énième commande et l'alcool commençais à faire ses effets sur moi... Je commençais à me trémousser sur ma chaise sur « _Club Rocker »_ de Inna.

_**You can be my daddy**_

_Tu peut être mon papa _

_**I feel ecstatic**_

_Je me sens extatique  
><em>_**don't worry we can**_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons  
><em>_**make love automatic **_

_Faire l'amour automatiques_

_**Come feel my body**_

_Venez sentir mon corps  
><em>_**I think you're naughty**_

_Je pense que vous êtes méchant  
><em>_**With you and I now**_

_Avec vous et moi aujourd'hui  
><em>_**The party get started**_

_La partie peut commencer_

-J'adore cette chanson ! Venez, allons dansez, on est aussi venus là pour sa !

Sans que l'on puisse riposté Alice et son éternel exubérance nous avaient emmené sur la piste de danse où nous nous mîmes à nous déhanchés sensuellement entre nous. L'alcool me rendait plus envieuse et plus provocatrice et je me servais de mes atouts afin de me mettre en valeur. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite au milieu de la piste à l'affut de tout les mâles de la boîte qui nous regardaient avec envie.

Plusieurs d'entre eux venaient se coller à nous, mais nous ne faisions pas attention. Alice avait surement raison, cette soirée me faisait énormément de bien, et m'envoyer en l'air devait être une bonne solution pour mettre un terme à ma frustration sexuel qui me rongeait. C'est sur « _Clother To The Edge »_ de 30 Second To Mars que je me lâchais complètement.

_**I don't remember the moment I tried to forget**_

_Je ne me souviens plus d'un moment, j'ai essayé d'oublier  
><strong>I lost myself is it better not said<strong>_

_Je me suis perdu, il vaut mieux ne pas le dire**  
>Now I'm closer to the edge<strong>_

_Maintenant je suis plus prés du bord._

_**It was a Thousand to one and a million to two**_

_C'est un millier pour un et un million pour deux**  
>Time to go down in flame and I'm taking you<strong>_

_Il est temps de descendre dans les flammes et je t'emméne**  
>Closer to the edge<strong>_

_Plus prés du bord._

Alice et Rosalie se mouvaient contre moi et je commençais à avoir chaud. Vraiment chaud.  
>Nous dansions sous le rythme infernal de la musique, levant les bras au ciel, sautant sur nous même, nous déhanchant et enchaînant des mouvements coordonnée de plus en plus Hots. Alice s'approcha d'un seul coup de moi et me cria à l'oreille.<p>

-Je le sent Bella ! Il est là ! Ton Homme de ta vie est ici ! Fonce !

Elle s'en alla loin de moi se coller contre un homme aux cheveux blond sans que je puisse riposter. Rosalie elle restait près de moi, et nous continuâmes à nous danser l'une sur l'autre dans de chauds mouvements.

Soudain, je me retrouva plaqué contre un torse. Dur, Ferme, Doux, Protecteur. Je fus happé par une douce odeur d'Axe mélangé à du One Million dans une odeur naturelle assez musqué qui me fis tourné la tête. L'homme derrière moi se déhancher à mon rythme, sensuellement et je ne me fis pas prier avant de l'allumer. Je repoussais mon bassin contre son érection assez évidente contre mon fessier alors qu'il emprisonnait mes hanches de ses douces mains.

Il parcourrait mon corps des ses longs doigts fins alors que je me trémousser sur lui, frissonnant de ses mouvements. J'eus quand même les idées encore lucides pour m'apercevoir que Rosalie s'était réfugier dans les bras d'un homme assez balèze avec une carrure imposante.

La Chanson Changea et c'est _« Wonderland » _de Natalia Kills qui résonna dans les amplis.

Je me collais encore plus contre mon partenaire, faisant passer mes bras juste derrière sa nuque et de caresser doucement son duvet de cheveux. C'était doux... Et j'adorais ça.

Il posa ses mains doucement sur mes hanches et les remonta sur mon ventre tout en bougeant au rythme de la musique. Alors que le refrain allais bientôt commençais, je me tournais vers lui et leva la tête pour apercevoir le visage de celui qui me faisais me sentir ainsi. Mais tous ce que j'y gagnais, c'est de me plonger dans un océan vert émeraude. Un magnifique océan vert émeraude...

Je sentis mon coeur faire des bon dans ma poitrine et plusieurs papillons commençaient à s'envoler dans mon bas ventre. Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur son visage. Il était magnifique... Non, plus que cela, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire le plus magnifique des spécimens que j'avais devant moi.

Il avait au moi 23 à 25 ans. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur marron/roux, mais je ne devais surement pas voir juste à cause du faible éclairage de la boîte. Ils étaient coiffé dans un style décoiffer impressionnant qui me donner envie de plonger ma main dedans, il était grand... Au moins le mètre 90... Ses yeux étaient magnifique et j'étais sure de ne pas en avoir vus d'autre similaires aux siens. Ils avaient l'air innocent, mais pourtant, derrière ce masque je voyais bien qu'il cachait une grande tristesse ainsi que de la colère.

Ses joues étaient un peu creuses, et sa mâchoire assez carré qui lui donné un air virile. Ses lèvres étaient étiré en un petit sourire. Elles étaient rosé et attirante et je mourrais d'envie de les gouter, car j'étais sure qu'elles avaient un goût tellement divin qu'elles en étés divines. Son torse était musclé, j'en étais sure. Ferme, Doux et Musclé. Ses bras également. Il était tout simplement Magnifique.

Il portait un Jean délavé qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection et une chemise blanche d'où les trois premiers boutons étaient détachés.

Il me détaillais également mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Il m'offrit un sourire éblouissant et je répondit de même. Il se baissa donc à mon oreille, et sa voix m'envoya des décharge dans tout le corps et mon bas ventre s'en contracta.

-Je vous offre un verre ?

Il avait un Ténor magnifique qui me fis perdre pied. Malgré que la musique sois forte j'avais eu l'impression qu'il n'existait plus que lui et moi, seuls, sur cette piste de danse. Je lui souris alors et répondus sensuellement à son oreille.

-Avec Plaisir.

Il me souris un air taquin dans le regard, mais je pouvais aussi y déceler... Du désir. Il me pris la main et m'entraîna vers le bar.

-Hey, Tom ! Deux Black-Ice !

-Tout de suite !

Il avait commander à un homme âgé peut être de 22 ans, blond au yeux foncé. Il s'était assis au bar et m'avais assis à côté de lui. Il me regardait dans les yeux et je lui souris alors que le fameux Tom nous apporta nos boisson. Sa sentais la Vodka avec du jus de pamplemousse et du citron. Peut-être un peu de liqueur ?

-Le Black-Ice est une spécialité du Twilight. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Alors, je ne t'ai jamais vus ici... Tu es nouvelle dans le coin ?

Je lui lançais un sourire joueur avant de prendre une gorgé de ce fameux Black-Ice. Délicieux.

-On ne peux rien te cacher ! Je viens d'emménager en effet... C'est ma meilleure amie qui mourrait d'envie de venir ici. Une amie à elle est une habitué. Alors on est venue...

Je repris une gorgée de mon verre alors que le bel inconnus siroté tranquillement le sien. Il me souris avant de se rapprocher de moi.

-Je me disais justement que c'était impossible que tu sois déjà venue. Je t'aurais immédiatement vus sinon... Vu la magnifique jeune femme que tu es.

Je ris en reprenant de mon Black-Ice. J'entendais _« Broken Arrow »_ de Pixie Lott et je voyais en arrière plan les couples commençant à danser.

_**What do you do when you're stuck,**_

_Que fais-tu quand tu es bloqué_

_**Because the one that you love,**_  
><em>Car celui que tu aimes<em>

_**Has pushed you away,**_  
><em>T'as rejeté<em>

_**And you can't deal with the pain,**_  
><em>Et que tu ne peux pas négocier avec la douleur<em>

_**And now you're trying to fix me,**_  
><em>Et maintenant tu essayes de me consoler,<em>

_**Mend what he did,**_  
><em>Me demandant ce qu'il a fait,<em>

_I'll find the piece that i'm missing,_  
><em>Je trouverai la pièce qui me manque.<em>

_**But I still miss him,**_  
><em>Mais il me manquera toujours.<em>

_**I miss him, i'm missing him,**_  
><em>Il me manque, il me manque<em>

_**Oh I miss him, I miss him i'm missing him**_  
><em>Oh, ils me manque, il me manque, il me manque<em>

_**And you're sitting in the front row,**_  
><em>Et tu es aux premières loges,<em>

_**Wanna be first in line,**_  
><em>Tu veux être en première ligne,<em>

_**Sitting by my window,**_  
><em>Assis au bord de ma fenêtre,<em>

_**Giving me all your time,**_  
><em>Me donnant tout ton temps,<em>

_**You could be my hero,**_  
><em>Tu pourrais être mon héros,<em>

_**If only I could let go,**_  
><em>Si seulement je pouvais laisser couler,<em>

_**But his love has still hit me,**_  
><em>Mais son amour m'a toujours frappé<em>

_**Like a broken arrow.**_  
><em>Comme une flèche brisée<em>

_**Like a broken arrow.**_  
><em>Comme une flèche brisée<em>

-Non, arrête d'essayer de me flattée. Je ne suis en rien magnifique... Je suis tout à fait Banal. Et toi ? Ici depuis longtemps ?

-Oh ! Pour être ici depuis longtemps, j'y suis depuis longtemps ! Environs 8 ans peut-être ? J'en sais rien... Mais depuis longtemps. Et détrompe toi, si je te dis que tu es magnifique, c'est que je le pense.

Je me mis à rougir. Je baissais la tête honteusement et pris la dernière gorgé de ce fabuleux mélange alors que l'homme devant moi riait librement.

-J'adore quand tu rougis... Au fait, je suis Edward...

-Salut Edward... Moi c'est Bella.

Nous nous sourîmes complice avant de nous serrer la main.

-Alors... Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'emmène à New York ?

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop... Je voulais simplement changé d'air et quand ma meilleure amie m'a dit qu'elle emménager à New York et qu'elle voulait que je vienne avec elle, j'ai tout simplement accepté.

-D'accord... Alors, tu ne connais rien de New York ?

-Absolument rien !

-Et bien maintenant tu connais une des choses les plus importantes et les meilleures de New York. Le Twilight !

-C'est vrai ! Surtout que j'ai la carte Pass, je pourrais revenir quand je veux !

Je lui souris alors qu'il fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu as une carte Pass ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Comment as-tu fais pour l'avoir ?

Il avait l'air plutôt anxieux et il abordait un air sérieux.

-Oh ça ! C'est l'Amie de ma meilleure amie qui a demander à son frère. Son frère est quelqu'un d'assez proche du patron il paraît alors elle lui a demander pour que l'on puisse toujours revenir se voir toute les trois peu importe l'heure et le moment sans que l'on ai à patienter. Je n'ai jamais vus une file aussi grande ! Même à Disneyland elle est plus courte ! Je n'aurais jamais pus tenir surtout avec les chaussures que me fais porter ma diablesse de meilleure amie.

Il avait un air rieur dans le regard et semblait avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur.

-Sa veux dire que je te reverrais ?

Je me levais de ma chaise et me pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer sensuellement.

-Surement...

En me reculant je pus voir ses yeux virés au noir et une étincelle de désir y pris place. Il me regardait avec intensité et mon bas ventre s'en contracta.

-Et si on aller faire un tour ?

Il s'était relevé lui aussi tout en me posant la question. Il avait saisis ma main et m'offrait le plus beau des sourires.

-Volontiers.

Il me prit par le bras et me tira gentiment vers la sortie. Une fois dehors il salua l'homme de l'entrée qui lui rendit son salut avant que nous ne nous engagions dans la rue.

-Alors ? Où veux tu aller ?

-Je ne sais pas... Qu'as-tu à me montrer ?

-Mmm... J'ai une idée... Mais c'est une surprise ! Suis moi !

Il pris ma main et y entrelaça nos doigts avant de marcher plus rapidement dans la rue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les lieux un peu plus discret. Il me fis marcher sur une grande pelouse avant de me cacher les yeux.

-Edward ?

-T'en fais pas Bella, je suis là. Avance droit devant toi...

Je fis ce qu'il me dit tandis qu'il me guider à travers le noir.

-Voilà, ici. Tu peux regarder maintenant.

J'ouvris les yeux et fus subjugué par ce qu'il se passer devant moi.

-Wahou...

Devant moi se trouvait un lac, un petit lac seulement éclairer par les étoiles. La pelouse qui se trouvais sous mes pieds avait été fraîchement tondus et je mourrais d'envie de m'assoir dedans. Juste derrière moi ce trouvait un air de jeu pour les enfants. Je me tournais vers Edward qui me regarder avec un petit sourire et un air vainqueur, et lui souris tendrement.

-Merci Edward. C'est super ! Merci...

-Y'a pas de quoi Bella .

Il s'assit confortablement sur la pelouse et je le rejoignis pour mieux contempler le phénomène qui se déroulait devant moi. Je calais ma tête sur son épaule tout en regardant le ciel. Il y avait au moins un millier d'étoile !

-C'est Magnifique !

-Pas autant que toi...

Je me mis à rougir face à cette réponse qui n'avait été qu'un chuchotement. Je sentis le bras d'Edward passer sous ma taille et il me rapprocha de lui. Je soupirais d'aise. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme de toute ma vie. Je comptais en profiter le maximum de temps possible... Parce que j'étais pratiquement sur, qu'il ne faisais que jouer avec moi...

Mais pourquoi avais-je la sensation que cela me suffisait ?

_Peut-être parce que tu sais qu'il plaît à la population féminine et qu'il en profite ?_

Peut être... Mais il cache une si grande tristesse... Sa doit être un homme qui ne s'attache pas et qui ne fais que changer de partenaire tout les soirs... Et pourtant... Je m'en fiche.

_Bien sur que tu t'en fiche ! Il va t'offrir la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ta vie ! Et ce sera pas la dernière fois ! N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Alice..._

Je me fiche de ce qu'Alice dit ! Seulement... Si je peux lui donner ce qu'il veut alors... Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'aime pas quand on joue des rôles avec moi...

_Bella, tu perds la boule ou quoi ! Ce mec est rester naturel avec toi ! Si il aurait jouer un rôle, il t'aurait emmené boire un verre et discrètement il t'aurait jouer le coup du plan drague avec un beau sourire colgate totale, des attouchement direct en plein lieu public, il t'aurait dit dans le creu de l'oreille « Chez toi ou chez moi ». Il t'aurait pris comme une bête ne s'occupant que de son plaisir à lui et il t'aurait laisser en plan sur le lit comme une merde avant de se casser sans son pourboire !_

Tu as raison...

Je me collais d'avantage contre Edward, oubliant ma conversation intérieur. Oubliant le fait qu'il jouait peut être un rôle... Oubliant qu'il ne faisait tous ça que dans un seul but... Parce que je m'en fichais... Le fait qu'il me prenne simplement dans ses bras me suffisais... Edward était un être irréel... Il était tellement beau que l'on ne croirait même pas qu'il soit vrai.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Je me tournais vers lui étonner de sa question.

-Tu as une petite ride, ici, et je devine que tu réfléchis fortement... Alors, à quoi penses-tu ?

Je lui souris avant de reporter mon regard sur le ciel et de me resserrer contre lui. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur. Pas celle d'un autre, là, maintenant, mais bien la sienne.

-A rien... Je me disais juste que j'étais bien ici... Ce sont les enfants qui doivent être heureux de venir là pour jouer...

Pitre mensonge... C'est sur qu'il n'allait jamais gobé ça !

-Oh, Oui ils le sont crois moi ! De vrai terreurs !

Je le regardais étonné de sa réponse et il perdis tout de suite son sourire comme si il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Tu viens souvent ici... Je comprend tu sais que tu ne veuille pas me parler de ta vie... C'est la tienne après tout... Mais si tu décidais de m'en parler, je ne te jugerais pas.

Puis je m'étais relever avant de sautiller jusqu'à la balançoire. Je montais dessus et m'assis sur la balancelle. Malheureusement pour moi, ma robe était courte et j'étais sure que lorsque je me balancerais, Edward verrais ma culotte d'où il étais.

Il se leva à son tour et se tourna vers moi un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il se dirigea vers moi d'un pas léger et il se mit devant moi pour me regarder intensément.

Il s'approcha de moi, sans rien dire et se pencha un peu vers moi. Sa main droite vint caresser quelque mèche de mes cheveux tandis ce qu'il s'approcha un peu plus encore. Sa main gauche tenait fermement la chaîne de la balancelle pour se maintenir en équilibre. Sa main droite dériva sur mon visage pour caresser ma joue tendrement.

Mes yeux étaient encrés dans les siens qui possédaient une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. Puis petit à petit il approcha son visage du mien. Nos souffles en vinrent à se mêler l'un à l'autre. Je fermais les yeux pour faire durer ce moment où je pouvais le sentir ainsi contre moi, et d'un seul coup, je sentis se douces lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes.

Le baiser était assez léger et quand il se recula, je l'attirais de nouveau vers moi en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher un maximum de moi. La sensation de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes était divine, je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de plaisir à embrasser un homme...

Notre baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et afin de l'approfondir, je me relever de la balancelle pour coller mon corps contre le sien. Je pouvais clairement sentir son désir pour moi contre ma féminité, et quand il appuya sa dure érection sur celle-ci, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui traversa mes lèvres.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward caresser mes hanches et mes fesses tandis que je grattais gentiment son dos de mes ongles. Rapidement je sentis la langue d'Edward demander accès à la mienne et j'ouvris mes lèvres avec joie pour l'accueillir. Elles en vinrent à se titiller et à tournoyer ensemble sensuellement comme dans une valse.

Il fallait malheureusement que nous reprenions notre souffle alors je me détachais de lui avec regret alors qu'il embrassait mon cou tendrement.

-Et si tu m'emmenais quelque part pour que l'on puisse finir ce que l'on a commencer ?

Ma voie était rauque et chevrotante. J'étais à bout de souffle à cause de ce baiser magistral. Je lui avait parler sensuellement tout contre son oreille ce qui ne fis que faire grandir le plaisir qu'il éprouver pour moi, sous son pantalon. Il remonta ses lèvres sur mon oreilles et me mordis le lobe.

-Avec plaisir...

Il me pris par la main et il se mit à courir. Je le suivais tout en riant de son impatience. Nous pûmes prendre sa voiture quand nous fûmes arrivé à l'entrée de la boîte, une magnifique Volvo couleur métal.

A peine rentré il mit le contact alors que j'attachais ma ceinture. Il attacha la sienne au feu rouge juste en bas des la rue que nous venions de descendre. Taquine, je commençais à passer mon index le long de son érection sur son jean qui le fis grogner et qui me fis mordiller ma lèvre inférieur d'envie.

J'utilisais ensuite tout mes ongles sur son érection et je la sentais devenir de plus en plus dure, et petit à petit, c'est ma main qui commença à le stimuler. Edward gémit et faisait son possible pour rester concentrer sur la route. Je commençais à le caresser à travers son Jean, un peu plus fort lui arrachant de rauques gémissements.

-Bella ! Je t'en supplie... Cesse cette torture !

Il s'était exprimer difficilement essayant de reprendre son souffle à travers sa respiration haché. Il allait beaucoup plus vite maintenant et je lui en remercier, car la vue d'Edward éprouvant du plaisir m'envoyait plusieurs ondes de chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ?

J'avais utilisé une voix taquine tout en accompagnant ma phrase de petites pressions sur sa virilité.

-S...Si... Oh Merde ! Si... J'aime beaucoup mais... Je t'en supplie, arrête, sinon je risque de me prendre une amende pour_ « viol sur la voie public »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son explication. Je n'abandonnais quand même pas mon nouveau jouet. J'adorais le voir comme il était, à prendre du plaisir. Sa mâchoire se serrait et ses mains se crispaient sur le volant. Il avait les yeux d'un noir incroyable, et sa manière de repousser sa tête en arrière était tellement sexy que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-On est presque arriver j'espère ?

Ma voix était sensuelle et je le voyais respirer difficilement tout en serrant le volant de toute ses forces.

-Oui... Bientôt...

La sienne était chevrotante et je voyais parfaitement dans ses yeux qu'il mourrait d'envie de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Pour continuer ma phrase dans ma lancer, je me rapprochais un peu de lui pour être à quelque millimètre de son oreille.

-Tant mieux... Parce que je ne suis pas prête à m'arrêter.

Il me dévisagea d'un regard noir corbeau avant de jurer dans sa barbe quand j'appuyais ma main de nouveau sur sa virilité.

-Merde Bella... Quand on arrivera, je te le ferais payer !

-Je n'attend que ça...

Je m'amusais à le faire tourner en bourrique le long du trajet qui ne dura pas plus de 2 minutes après ma dernière remarque. Il avait dépasser les limites de vitesses et avait grillé plusieurs feu rouges. J'avais ris plusieurs fois tandis ce qu'il perdait son sang froid et qu'il faisait que me dire _« On doit absolument rentré... Je peux plus tenir ! »_

Il s'était garé sur un grand parking et s'était jeté hors de la voiture comme un lion en cage. Il m'arracha pratiquement de mon siège avant de me tirer vers l'intérieur tandis ce que je riais de son manque de délicatesse et de son impatience. Mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer... Après ce que je venais de lui infliger, je comprenais parfaitement qu'il soit pressé. Il se fichait même que tout le monde le vois avec une érection aussi évidente que la sienne.

Il nous emmena à l'accueil et il parla tellement vite que je ne compris rien à ce qu'il disait. Le réceptionniste lui a gentiment donné la clé et il m'a emmener de force dans le grand ascenseur. Je me trouvait sans aucun doute dans un hôtel. Et un hôtel de luxe surement vu le hall et l'ascenseur dans lequel nous venions d'entré.

A peine les portes refermés, Edward me plaqua contre le mur de l'ascenseur et commença à m'embrasser fougueusement en plaquant sa virilité contre ma féminité. Je gémis contre ses lèvres quand il commença une friction entre nos deux intimités.

J'avais passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et je l'attirais vers moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ses mains parcourais mes hanches et mon dos. Ses lèvres, elles, commençais à suçoté mon cou et à embrasser ma clavicule. Il descendis ses baisers jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je gémis quand sa langue remplaça ses douces lèvres et qu'il commença son chemin du sens inverse. Il revint m'embrasser et nos langues commençaient à danser ensemble. Ses mains étaient à présent, l'une sur ma taille, et l'autre sur ma cuisse, caressant celle-ci.

Un léger _« Ting »_ nous signala que nous étions arriver à notre étage et toujours en m'embrassant il nous sortis de l'ascenseur pour nous mener difficilement devant notre chambre. La clé à la main il essayer de la rentrée dans le trou en continuant de m'embrasser. Il y arriva quelque seconde plus tard.

Il me poussa à l'intérieur et claqua fortement la porte quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était énorme. Il avait surement pris une suite. Sans faire plus attention aux détails, je commençais à caresser ses abdominaux sous sa chemise, et son contact me faisais perdre la tête, me donnant encore plus envie de continuer. Il frissonnait quand mes ongles se sont mis à les caresser tendrement.

-Où es la chambre ?

J'avais parlé distinctement mais on pouvait clairement entendre le désir que j'éprouvais dans ma voix. Il mordilla mon lobe et j'en perdis complètement mes esprits.

-Suis moi.

Il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour sa taille provoquant un gémissement à chacun d'entre nous lorsque nos intimités se touchèrent. Nous nous sommes remis à nous embrasser et Edward essayais de nous conduire à la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de dégâts possible. Pourtant cela n'avait servis strictement à rien vus que nous ne faisions que de nous prendre des murs alors qu'on essayer d'être de plus en plus tactiles.

Edward nous poussa sur le lit une fois que l'on eu pénétrer dans la chambre. Il se trouvait au dessus de moi, et m'embrasser comme jamais je n'avais été embrasser. Jamais un homme ne m'avais fait temps d'effet dans un simple baiser. Il lâcha mes lèvres au bout d'un petit moment pour s'attaquer à mon cou, et je fourrageais ses cheveux soyeux en bataille de mes mains, l'attirant encore plus prêt de moi. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier bruler et chacun de ses baisers me laisser une marque brulante sur la peau.

Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses et mes hanches à m'en donné des frissons alors que je commençais à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Quand ce fut chose faite je me mis à califourchon sur lui en gardant ses lèvres sur les miennes puis je commençais à lui embrasser chaque parcelle de son cou puis avec l'aide de mes mains j'explorais son torse.

Il était musclé comme il faut, ses abdominaux étaient bien dessiner et il n'avait pas un seul millimètre de graisse. S'était un sportif sans aucun doute. J'embrassais son torse et gratté gentiment ses abdominaux de mes ongles. Je mordillais ensuite un de ses téton.

-Bella !

Mon nom dans sa bouche quand il gémissais était une merveilleuse musiques à mes oreilles. Je léchais ensuite le contour de ses pectoraux et des ses abdominaux pour pouvoir commencer à retirer le pantalon qui emprisonner ma convoitise. Il m'aidait à le retirer une fois que j'eus enlever sa ceinture et déboutonner ses boutons. Il ne rester plus que son caleçon et le voir en si petite tenue me donner le tournis. Il était magnifique, et c'est sa beauté qui me rendais aussi vulnérable contre lui.

Je voyais son érection à travers le seul tissus qui le recouvrais et à ce que je pouvais voir, il était sacrément bien foutus. Je tendais la main pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui mais il ne m'en laissais pas le temps, il nous bouscula en arrière et j'étais déjà allongé au dessous de lui alors qu'il m'embrasser encore plus fougueusement comme si sa vie en dépendais et qu'il essayer de graver cette sensation dans sa mémoire.

Il appuya son érection si peu couverte contre ma féminité, à m'en faire gémir fortement son nom. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes et avec l'une d'entre elles il défit la fermeture de ma robe qui était sur le côté et je l'aidais à l'enlever. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements noire en dentelle allongé devant lui qui m'inspectais d'un œil appréciateur.

Je devais avoir les joues rouge tellement j'avais chaud. Ma respiration était difficile autant que celle de mon partenaire, et il me semblait que je brulais face à son regard si pénétrant. Il s'approcha de moi de sorte à être allongé sur moi sans pour autant m'écraser. Nos yeux étaient plongé dans le regard de l'autre à quelque millimètre les uns des autres. Puis mon regard dériva de ses lèvres à ses yeux, ne savant pas ce qu'il allait me faire.

Puis doucement son visage s'approcha du miens et il m'embrassa tendrement. Son baiser était doux, et tendre mais aussi fougueux s'en être brutal. Il était parfait. Ses baisers se posèrent sur mon cou puis sur mon buste jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine pour ensuite déposé un baiser sur chacun de mes seins couvert.

-Edward !

Il continua sur sa lancer alors que je gémissais son nom. Ses baisers me faisaient frissonné. Ils m'envoyaient des décharges dans le corps à en être combler. Il m'embrassa le ventre en titillant mon piercing au nombril, un piercing normal avec une étoile avec des petites pierres brillante tout autour au bout.

-Jolie piercing...

Il me l'avait susurrait dans le creux de l'oreille avec une voix tellement sensuelle que j'en faillis m'évanouir.

-M...Merci...

Je n'arrivais même plus à prononcé une phrase sans bégayer. Mes sens étaient en alerte. Il descendis sur mes cuisses. Ses mains y faisaient des vas-et-viens dans de douce caresse. Ses douces lèvres les rejoignirent et la sensation de sa langue sur ma peau me faisais gémir un peu plus.

-Edward...

Je suffoquais. Son toucher était incroyable. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir convenablement à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur moi. Sa langue remonter sur mon corps et il repris possession de mes lèvres. Sa langue sur la mienne, ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'avais l'impression que par un simple baiser de sa part je pourrais faire des miracles. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité, à l'abri, capable d'affronté n'importe qu'elle tempête.

Une de ses mains caressait une mèche de mes cheveux et l'autre caressait ma joue. Ses mains dérivèrent de mes hanches à ma poitrine. De ses index il traça une ligne imaginaire qui délimité mon soutiens-gorge. Il passa sa main derrière mon dos sur les agrafes de celui-ci et arrête lentement notre baiser endiablé et me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant mon accord.

Au lieu de parler j'attirais de nouveau son visage vers moi pour qu'il m'embrasse. Il n'attendis plus longtemps pour répondre à mon baiser. Je me releva ensuite pour me mettre assise sur lui. Nos intimités se touchèrent nous donnant des frissons et à nous en arracher des gémissement. D'une main habile il défis les agrafes de mon soutiens-gorge et l'envoya valser dans la pièce comme je l'avais fais avec sa chemise.

Il recommença à passer sa langue sur mon buste, mais cette fois-ci il fis le tour d'un de mes sein avant de venir faire le tour de mon téton qui commençait à pointé. Quand sa bouche s'en empara je ne pus me retenir de rejeter ma tête en arrière cambrant mon corps vers lui.

-Edward !

Il prit mon autre sein dans sa main et le malaxa. Il me pinçait gentiment le téton de ses doigts tendis que sa bouche le suçoté. La vue d'Edward en train de s'occuper de moi donner encore plus de contraction à mon bas ventre que je n'en avais déjà.. Afin d'avoir plus de contact avec Edward, j'ondulais des hanches sur son sexe déjà bien excité. Il était dur, et je n'en avait jamais sentis des aussi durs pour moi.

La friction de nos deux sexes le fis pousser un petit gémissement mêlé à un rauquement. Je commençais à ne plus tenir, j'avais absolument besoin de plus de contact. J'en voulais beaucoup plus, mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure, et la chaleur dans mon corps ne faisais que s'intensifier à chaque mouvement que je faisais.

-Merde... Bella...

Edward ronronner quand sa tête vint se nicher dans le creux de mon coup quand il eu fini de s'occuper de ma poitrine. Lui aussi ne tenait plus. Dans un élan je nous fis basculer sur le lit de sorte à être dominante toujours à moitié empalé sur Edward. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche avant de continuer mes baisers sur son torse et de descendre plus bas encore.

Arriver sur son caleçon, je fis des baisers sur sa verge recouverte en la mordillant quelque peu. Edward s'était redressé sur ses coudes et gémissait, la tête légèrement en arrière, les lèvres à moitié entrouverte essayant de respirer un minimum d'air frais. Ses yeux mis-clos avaient repris un peu d'éclat émeraudes, que j'avais tant aimé quand je me suis plongé à l'intérieur d'eux la première fois où j'avais rencontré Edward, mais gardaient encore ce noir signe du désir dans ses pupilles dilatés.

Taquine en le regardant dans les yeux, je fis de nouveaux passer mon index de bas en haut sur sa verge tendus à bloc dans sa prison en coton, à en faire siffler Edward de frustration. Mon index dériva et passa un peu sous le caleçon, s'amusant à faire des allers-retours en large et à travers de la couture.

-Bella...

Son ton sonnait comme un plainte. Je lui offrit un de mes meilleurs sourire et j'arrêtais mon petit jeu. Je tira sur son caleçon pour dévoiler sa virilité en toute sa splendeur, bien droite et énorme prête pour moi. Je m'en mordis la lèvre d'impatience. Je jetais son caleçon au loin et le regarda comme il était, en tenue d'Adam, nus, magnifique et rien que pour moi ce soir. J'enserrais ensuite sa verge de ma main.

-Oh merde, Bella !

Je lui souris, et je commençais de doux vas-et viens alors qu'Edward se laissait aller. Sa tête était rejeté en arrière et je l'entendais respirer fortement, essayant de gardé son calme. Puis je m'abaissais au niveau de sa verge et y donna un coup de langue.

-Ah, Bella...

Son soupir de bien être m'excita encore plus et je me mis à lécher son sexe de la base vers son gland. Il gémit en gémissant mon prénom. Rien n'aurait pus remplacer les gémissements d'Edward prononçant mon nom. Sortant de sa bouche sa en était magnifique et je ne pouvais pas m'en lasser.

Je le pris ensuite en bouche. J'utilisais ma langue pour faire le tour de sa verge, mes dents pour le stimuler et ma gorge pour une sensation de profondeur. Je me mis à le pomper, et ses gémissements m'encourageaient à continuer. Je caressais ses testicules de mon autre main et Edward en perdis complètement la tête. Son souffle était hermétique, il transpirait et ses yeux qui avaient retrouver un peu de vert étaient redevenus noir corbeau.

Il nous fis basculer de sorte à être sur moi et il m'embrassa fortement, nouant sa langue à la mienne. Le baiser était urgent, et j'aimais ça. Il repris mes seins en coupe dans ses mains et les tortura quelque minutes avant de m'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses. Il allait et venais, de mes cuisses, au bord de mon dernier sous-vêtement que je devinais facilement trempé.

Il utilisa ensuite sa langue qui fis le même trajet que précédemment, mais quand je sentis celle-ci directement sur mon bout de nerf, je lâchais un cris de surprise mêlé à de l'envie. Il fis courir sa langue de mon paquet de nerf à ma fente humide sous mes gémissements rauques, par dessus ma culotte.

Elle ne fus bientôt qu'un malheureux souvenir quand Edward me la retira. Il fis comme moi m'inspectant dans ma tenue d'Ève avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de commencer à mettre sa langue sur ma fente.

-Edward !

Il maintenait mes hanches de ses bras musclés et continuait de s'occuper de ma féminité. Bientôt, il remonta sur mon paquet de nerf qu'il suçota, à m'en provoquer des frissons. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que mes gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris de plus en plus puissant. Ses doigts se mêlèrent à sa magnifique langue. Ils étaient parfait, et sacrément doués !

Je ne pouvais plus tenir alors j'attrapais les mains d'Edward et le ramenas vers moi avant de l'embrasser.

-Prends moi...

J'avais chuchoté ma requête contre ses lèvres. Faiblement, à bout de force, complètement frustré, mais je l'avais dis. Il m'embrassa encore, et se leva du lit afin de prendre son Jean. Il en sortis un préservatif de sa poche arrière. Il revint sur le lit et mis le préservatif à porter de main. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et je m'accrochais à lui comme une perdue en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque.

Alors qu'il se remettait comme tout à l'heure, à moitié allonger sur moi, je repliais un de mes genoux pour lui facilité l'accès à mon entré. Alors qu'il s'était approcher encore plus, nos deux intimités vinrent à se toucher, sans barrière, nous faisant pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

Je m'emparais du préservatif et l'ouvris à l'aide de mes dents, sous le regard gourmand et appréciateur d'Edward. Je le dérouler sur son membre bien tendus et mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Il se positionna à mon entré, et colla ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Il posa ensuite son front sur le mien et me regarda dans les yeux cherchant le moindre signe qui pourrait nous faire reculer.

-Edward, Prends moi.

J'avais renouveler ma réponse plus clairement et plus distinctement. Edward me souris et une certaine lueur envahis ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas mettre un nom dessus, mais elle était pleine de tendresse. Il m'offrit un dernier baiser et poussa enfin en moi.

-Edward !

-Bella !

Nous avions gémis le prénom de l'autre au même moment. La sensation était indescriptible. En un seul coup de rein il avait poussé au plus profond moi. Edward n'avait plus bougé ensuite. Profitant du moment magique qu'il y avait entre nous, car oui, c'était magique. J'avais l'impression d'être entière, enfin.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et commença à butter en moi. Nous gémissions et nous embrassions alors qu'Edward gardait la cadence. Mes mains parcouraient son dos et ses fesses, et les siennes mes hanches et mes seins.

-Oh, Edward ! C'est... si bon...

Ma voix partait dans tout les sens. Ma respiration était saccadé et mes cris remplissaient la pièce. Edward gémissait dans le creux de mon cou. Il suçota ce dernier à m'en faire lâcher un gémissement de plaisir. Il m'avait laisser un suçon, sa marque sur moi.

-Bella... Tu... me rends fou...

Ses coups de reins se firent plus intense et plus rapide. J'étais au paradis. Le 7ème ciel, je l'avais franchis quand il a poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac, me signalant que mon orgasme se préparer. Edward allait et venait tout en gémissant mon nom. Je répondait le sien à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait. Et bizarement, plus je prononcé son nom et plus je me sentais bien, heureuse et entière.

J'arrivais au bout de mes limites, je m'accrochais un peu plus à lui, continuant de l'appelait tellement le plaisir qu'il me procurait était grand.

-Edward... Plus vite ! Edward...

J'avais enroulé mes jambes sur ses hanches et il prit un meilleur appuis pour bougé comme il l'entendait.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Bella...

Sa voix rauque à m'en donner des frissons me fis perdre la tête. Il accélérait ses coups de rein alors que je m'accrochais de toute mes forces à lui. Ma tête était rejeté en arrière sur les coussins et lui déposait de léger baiser sur ma poitrine. Le feu à l'intérieur de moi se fis de plus en plus puissant.

-Edward... Edward, je vais...

-Avec moi Bella... Viens avec moi...

Il caressa activement mon puits d'amour et mon orgasme me submergea de plein fouet.

-EDWARD !

Je criais son nom alors qu'il continuait de pousser en moi une dernière fois avant de lui aussi, se déversait en de long jet chaud à l'intérieur de mon corps.

-BELLA !

Il s'écroula sur moi mais veillez à ne pas m'écrasez. Nous étions tous les deux hors d'haleine, le souffle coupé, la respiration haché. Nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Dès qu'il ne fut plus entre mes bras j'eus éprouvé une sensation désagréable de manque, comme si une partie de moi me manquer.

Il revint après avoir jeté le préservatif à la poubelle. Il revint dans le lit et il mis ses bras autour de moi dans un halo protecteur qui me fis oublier les dernières sombres pensés que j'ai eus. Je me calais contre lui alors que nous nous remettions de nos émotions.

-Merci...

J'avais murmurer mes derniers mots tout en calant ma tête dans son épaule.

-Merci pourquoi ?

Il jouait à présent avec mes cheveux mais parler plus clairement que moi.

-Pour ce soir... Merci...

Il me souris et m'embrassa.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi...

Après quelques secondes, alors que je tombais de fatigue, j'osais lui posais la question que j'avais sur la langue, tel un cheveux qui me gêné.

-Tu vas t'en aller ?

Il me regarda intensément un petit sourire au lèvres.

-Non.

Je lui souris en retour.

-Temps mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

Mes yeux se fermaient tous seul alors qu'il me serrait plus étroitement contre lui. Je l'entendis me murmurer _« Je suis là Bella, je ne partirais pas »_. Je le serrais de retour contre moi et alors qu'il recommença à jouer avec mes cheveux, je m'endormis tout contre lui, contre son torse si musclé, entre ses bras protecteur, je m'endormis tout en me disant que sa avait été la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

Pourtant, dès que je me suis levé le lendemain matin, le lit était froid, il n'y avait pas de bruis et j'étais seule. Il était partis.

* * *

><p>Voilà enfin ce premier chapitre de terminer !<p>

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus. La publication des chapitres seras _régulière_, soit _une fois toute les semaines __**ou**__ toute les deux semaines_, je ne sais pas encore.

Je vous embrasse fort,

J'attends vos Review's avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et vos questions !

C'est mon premier vrai _Lemon _alors soyez sincère et indulgente.

Énormes baisers à chacun et chacune d'entre vous,

Votre Aprilxd :)

* * *

><p><strong>ALERTE :<strong> LA RENTREE APPROCHE ET J'AI CERTAINS PROBLEMES AVEC MA MERE QUI NE VEUT PLUS QUE J'UTILISE MON ORDINATEUR A CAUSE D'UN EXAMEN IMPORTANT CETTE ANNEE. JE FERAIS TOUS CE QUE JE PEUX POUR POSTER MES CHAPITRE, QUITTE A LE DEMANDER A MA MEILLEURE AMIE, MAIS JE PENSE QU'A CAUSE DE CA LES _CHAPITRE SERONT BEAUCOUP MOINS REGULIER ET QUE LE CHAPITRE 2 EST FOUTUS POR LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE_. MA MERE ME REPPREND MON ORDI DEMAIN. JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLER POUR SA, JE ME SENS VRAIMENT MAL. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS COMPRENDRIEZ SI LES CHAPITRE SONT POSTES **_UNE OU DEUX FOIS PAR MOIS_**; EXCUSER MOI ENCORE...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Elle est si différente

_Coucou tout le monde !_

Me revoici avec le _**2ème chapitre**_, merci à tous pour vos merveilleux Review's,

cela me touche beaucoup.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que le premier.

Vous allez mieux comprendre le personnage d'Edward, vu que ce chapitre sera à son point de vue.

Merci à :

**Virgiiiiiiiiinie :** _Merci pour tes corrections, il est vrai que j'en avait surement besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, elle ne sera pas dépressive, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus :); _**nini1981 :** _J'ai aussi mal pour Bella, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Edward est un salaud de première mais tu vas comprendre à ce chapitre ce qu'il s'est passer :D ;_**odrey010 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, je fais de mon mieux pour que les Lemon's soient réussis :),_ **Twilight007 :**_ Merci, ne t'en fais pas, le chapitre est surement pour la semaine prochaine, le vendredi ou le samedi;_ **Tinga Bella :** _Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras jusqu'à la fin;_ **Rpattzienne :** _Merci, comme je le disais le chapitre 2 est surement la semaine prochaine;_ **LunaEAC :** _Merci, et oui, comme tu as pus le voir Edward malgré son fort caractère que tu verras dans ce chapitre, peut être bon... Mais pas avec tout le monde ^^ Je te laisse découvrir plus de chose à son sujet dans ce chapitre !, _**Kinoum : **_Je suis contente que tu aime, j'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira tout autant :), _**Butterflied75 :**_ ET bien ne te pose plus de question, tu vas avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre ;), _**doudounord2 : **_Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis heureuse que sa te plaise, j'espère que le 2eme chapitre te plaira autant que le premier, _**La Ch'tite Emmerdeuz : **_Toute mes excuses ! Je suis navré pour la faute, je recherche actuellement une correctrice pour que mes textes soient plus lisible, j'espère seulement que sa ne t'a pas empêcher d'apprécier le chapitre..., _**lea228 :**_ Oui, la fiction sera basé sur du Edward/Bella et chaque chapitre sera un alternatif des deux héros de l'histoire, par exemple, le chapitre 1 en , et ce deuxième chapitre en , et enfin le troisième chapitre en ainsi de suite. Et Comme je l'ai dis, ce sera une fiction régulière :), _**fifer : **_Merci j'espère que ce chapitre tu l'aimeras aussi, _**bellardtwilight : **_Merci, ce chapitre sera tout aussi bien je te le promet, _**miss-cullen1 :**_ Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive, elle est là, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ;), _**Grazie :**_ Merci beaucoup de ta compréhension, mais le problème est réglé tu pourras donc lire les chapitres régulièrement, tu verras en fin de chapitre plus de renseignement, en attendant, j'espère que tu dévoreras ce chapitre ! Merci..., _

Je rappel que les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer,

_**Rating M ****-16 Interdit**, Lemon !_

Pas de Plagiat !

_Bonne Lecture _

_Votre April :)_

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Je savais qu'elle était différente rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux.**

-Oh Oui, Edward ! Oui, j'y suis presque ! Oui ! EDWARD !

Je poussais une dernière fois en elle, tandis qu'elle se laissait submerger par son orgasme avant de me libérer en grand jet à l'intérieur d'elle dans un râle de plaisir. Je me retirais ensuite d'elle et jeta le préservatif que nous venions d'utiliser à la poubelle.

Lauren, ma secrétaire commençait à se rhabiller correctement. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui avec sa jupe extra courte et son T-shirt transparent, elle avait mis toute ses chances de son côté, pour que je la prenne.

Elle m'a encore une fois fait du rentre dedans et moi qui m'étais juré qu'il n'y aurait plus de sexe au bureau, je me suis bien trompé. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle n'était qu'un plan cul et rien d'autre. Et encore...

-Lauren, dépêchez vous de retourner à votre bureau je veux mes dossiers pour cette après-midi maintenant !

Je me rassis sur ma chaise de grand patron alors qu'elle était toujours assise face à moi sur mon bureau les jambes bien écartés. Elle repris ma verge dans sa main et entama des vas et viens.

-Oh, allez Eddy, tu n'en veux pas encore ? On peux recommencer tu sais...

Sa voix niaise me donner envie de vomir ! Je retirais sa main de moi et remis mon caleçon et mon pantalon comme il faut avant de la regarder le plus froidement possible que je le pouvais.

-Écoutez moi bien Lauren, c'était la dernière fois ! Entre vous et moi il n'y aura jamais rien d'accord ! Vous n'êtes même pas un vrai plan cul alors vous êtes ici pour bosser et la prochaine fois que je vous vois habiller comme une pute ou que vous me faites du rentre dedans, je vous virerais sur le champ ! Maintenant allez vous en chercher ces putains de dossiers et ne me dérangez plus !

Ma voix avait claqué dans le silence de mon bureau et elle partis rapidement après avoir dit un pauvre _« Oui monsieur... »._ Je poussais un grand soupir d'exaspération. Bon, je l'admet, elle était tomber à pics car je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller au _Twilight_ ces 8 derniers jours. Il est vrai que j'étais en pleine frustration sexuel mais sa m'aurais arrangé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je puisse y retourner...

_Mais mon pauvre Edward, as-tu oublié que quand tu vois une fille en chaleur tu ne peux pas te retenir ?_

Pas faux...

Je ne retins pas un soupir d'exaspération et me concentra sur les dossiers que Lauren venait de m'apportait. Pas facile à tout juste 28 ans, d'être un grand avocat en plein centre de New York. Le _C&W-Entreprise_, était sans aucun doute l'un des cabinet d'avocat les plus influent de la région. Et j'étais assurément l'un des meilleurs avocats du pays.

Actuellement, j'avais sous les yeux des demandes de divorce, des plaintes contre des magasins de cosmétiques, où contre tel ou tel personne, que se soit pour vol, viol, harcèlement... Les gens ne pouvaient rien trouvé d'autre qu'emmerder le monde...

J'épluchais un certain moment les dossiers pour en faire des dossiers en béton devant un tribunal. Bien vite l'heure de rentré arriva et je n'en avait été qu'heureux. Je pourrais revoir ma Lili. Mon raillons de soleil, mon monde, ma vie, la moitié de mon coeur. Elle était la seule à m'importer dans ce monde. La seule qui comptait à mes yeux...

Je sortis des locaux à 18h pille et monta à bord de ma superbe Volvo S60 flambant neuve. J'adorais cette voiture, et je peux vous dire que si quelqu'un osait la toucher, je sortais de mes gongs. Je me mis donc en route.

Après avoir tourné à droite et à droite, j'arrivais à destination. La maternelle. Je sortis de la voiture et me positionna à une distance convenable des grilles de l'école. Plusieurs parents étaient déjà arrivés et les femmes n'hésitaient pas à me regarder et à me faire du rentre-dedans.

J'avais pour principe de ne jamais coucher avec les mères des enfants de l'école maternelle et les femmes marié, je ne suis quand même pas sans coeur. Salaud, oui, il faut bien l'avoué, mais je n'essayerais jamais de briser un couple. Je ne suis pas un monstre. D'accord, je suis Edward Cullen, le coureur, mais ce n'est pas parce que je couche sans sentiment deux fois maximum avec les même femmes que je ne connais absolument pas, que je suis un homme sans coeur et sans pitié pour les autre...

Enfin... Tout le monde n'est pas parfait hein ! Il est vrai que j'ai dus être méchant quelque fois, comme pour aujourd'hui, pour que celles qui aimaient que je les baises et qui m'aimaient simplement, ne même plus. Je me fiche des sentiments de ces femmes, tout simplement. Il faut qu'elles comprennent que je ne ressentirais jamais rien pour elles. Je ne fais que m'amuser. On a tous cette période là un jour.

_**Boy I think about it every night and day**_

_Mec j'y pense chaque jour et chaque nuit_

_**I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love**_

_Je suis accro, je veux me joindre à ton amour_

_**I wouldn't wanna have it any other way**_

_Je ne voudrais pas l'avoir d'une autre façon_

_**I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**_

_Je suis accro et je ne m'en lasse pas_

_« Just Can't Get Enough »_ des Black Eyes Peas retentis du fond de ma poche arrière gauche. Jasper qui d'autres avec ses chansons à la rock/r'n'b comme il disait. Je décrochais après un ultime soupir de ma part pour la journée.

_-Ouè Jazz._

_-Hey Mec, content de t'entendre !_

_-J'aimerais te répondre de même Jasper mais ce n'est pas le cas. Que fais-tu ? Une nana ?_

_-Non vieux, pas de nana pour l'instant. Emmet et moi on va au Twilight ce soir. Viens ! Sa va être super ! Sa fais combien de temps que le patron est pas passer voir si tous ce passer bien ?_

_-Je sais pas Jazz... C'est pas une bonne idée, il y a Lili et je peux pas la laisser toute seule..._

_-T'inquiète mon pote, ton meilleur amis à tous prévus. On a demander à ta mère si elle pouvait garder la petite, on lui dit pour se faire une soirée entre mec, elle a tout de suite accepter. Aller quoi Ed, viens, ma soeur m'a dit qu'une nouvelle amie à elle allait venir. Elle serait nouvelle dans le coin. Peut être que sa meilleure amie vient, s'il te plait Edward, joint toi à nous._

_-Bon... Ok, si ma mère a dit qu'elle pouvait garder Lili sa va..._

_-Super ! Merci Ed, t'es vraiment un pote, 20h tapante chez tes parents !_

Il raccrocha sans plus de détail et je remis mon portable là où il était. Ce soir, on sortait en boîte, youpi, c'est à en sauter de joie. Quand mon meilleur pote et mon frère s'y mettent, je peux pas refuser il n'y a rien qui puisse les faire changer d'avis.

Le carillon signalant la fin des cours sonna enfin et une horde d'enfants sortis de l'école. Je cherchais des yeux Lili, ma douce et gentille Lili. Et enfin je la vis, avec son petit sac Hello Kitty sur le dos, un air fière et un éblouissant sourire. Lili était la plus belle.

-PAPA !

Elle hurla et se mit à courir vers moi pour sauter dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnais sans mal et la serrais dans mes bras.

-Ma puce ! C'était bien l'école, tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Oui, z'étais zuper ! On a beaucoup zoué et les maîtreches, elles paryaient beaucoup, beaucoup pour la fête de l'écoye..

-Oh, c'est très bien tous sa ! C'est très bien... Allez, en voiture, ce soir c'est mamie et papie qui te gardent !

Je l'attachais sur son siège auto alors qu'elle me regardait intrigué.

-Ben... Pouquoi tu me gardes pas toi papa ?

Je démarrais et pris la direction de la maison de chez moi.

-Et bien, ce soir, papa va s'amuser avec tonton Memet et tonton Jazz. Sa fait longtemps que papa est pas sortis avec eux, alors il va s'amuser un peu et il rentrera très tard, tu me verras que demain matin quand tu iras prendre ton petit déjeuner.

-Au petit décheuner ?

-Oui ma puce...

Elle me fit le regard made in Cullen, alias le regard tout tristounet, les yeux brillants, les lèvres retrousser pour faire une bouille adorable. Je savais déjà que j'allais céder.

-Papa...

-Oui mon coeur ?

-Quand tu viendras au petit décheuner, tu prengras les zupers donut's de chez Yoey ?

Je soupirais vaincus. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, surtout face à cette magnifique petite bouille que faisait ma fille. Elle était mon monde, et je donnerais ma vie si c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

-D'accord mon coeur... Au chocolat !

-OUIIII ! Merchi papa !

Elle continua à me raconter sa journée, les jeux auxquels elle a jouer avec ses amies, Clara et Lénna, aux devoirs qu'elle à fait, ou elle a eu A+ partout. J'étais fière d'elle, conquis, entier. Enfin, il y avait toujours un creux dans ma poitrine signalant qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

Il me manquais une femme. Une femme qui pourrais m'aimer et m'accepter dans sa vie, qui accepterais aussi Lili avec moi. Elle qui n'avais jamais eu de mère, je voudrais qu'elle puisse connaître la maternité.

Je voudrais que quelqu'un lui raconte des histoires avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher, ou quelqu'un qui l'emmènerais à l'école et je rêvais qu'elle dise un jour_ « A ce soir Maman, je t'aime »_. Je voudrais avoir une femme à mes côtés qui me dirais Oui, que mon lit sois réchauffer chaque nuit par sa chaleur, pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser tout en lui disant que je l'aime chaque jour. Une femme avec un petit ventre rond, nos mains jointes sur ce nouvel être qui arrivait à la maison et Lili contente de bientôt être grande soeur et d'avoir une famille unie qui s'agrandit.

Mais cela n'arriveras pas de si tôt. J'étais Edward Cullen, connus pour son charme et son charisme, voulus par toute les femmes, et bien qu'en vrai je sois un vrai sentimentale, je peux être très salaud dans le rôle que je joue chaque jours. Sauf peut-être au bureau avec Lauren, quand je suis en colère, je le suis vraiment.

Je n'avais que 28 ans, et parfaitement incapable pour le moment de se caser. J'attendais la bonne personne, et je préférais jouer avec les femmes. Aucun sentiment, voilà ce qu'il faut pour que personne ne regrette.

Lili est ce que j'ai de plus cher, je ne peux pas lui imposer quelqu'un avant d'être sur que ça marche entre nous. Voilà pourquoi je ne ramenais jamais mes conquêtes chez moi, par respect envers ma fille.

Je payais une suite dans des hôtel de luxe à chaque fois que j'allais en boîte car j'étais absolument sur que je ne finirais jamais ma soirée seul. Pas de sentiment, juste de la baise. Je me qualifie ainsi. Personne ne souffre. Tout le monde est content.

Plusieurs femme avec qui je m'envoyais en l'air m'ont dis qu'elles m'aimaient. Je leur ai à toute fait du mal. Un salaud. Oui, je l'étais par moment. Quand il faut. Je leur dit que ce ne sont que des jouets et que je me lasse vite. Que je n'avais plus besoin d'elles.

Celles qui sont restés pour prouvé leur _« Amour »_ si fort à mon égard, sont celles qui morflent le plus. Ce sont elles que je blesse le plus. Je suis un Salaud. J'avoue. Mais je ne cherche pas à leur faire croire quelque chose et ne leurs donnent pas de faux espoir.

Je ne veux pas être un monstre non plus. Dans le bien de Lili. Nous arrivâmes sans problème à la maison, et dès que Lili fut sortis de la voiture, elle se mit à courir vers la villa. Je ris et partis lui ouvrir.

A peine rentré, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, surement pour joué avec ses poupées. Je la suivie et la vis effectivement jouer à la dinette.

-Chéris, papa il va prendre une douche, il revient vite d'accord ? Si il y a un problème tu m'appelles

-Oui, Papa !

Elle me souris de toutes ses dents et je lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front. Elle était la seule avec qui je me sentais moi. La seule à qui je montrais qui je suis vraiment. Je partis vers le fond de la maison et rentra dans ma chambre. Elle était charmante et sobre.

Ma mère, qui était patronne d'une grande entreprise de rénovation de maison, elle avait entièrement refait la mienne. La cuisine était neuve et spacieuse. Le salon grand, avec des pièces de séjours et des bées vitrés pour faire entré la lumière. L'étage avait 4 chambres, 2 salles de bain commune, une bibliothèque et mon bureau privé.

Ma salle de bain se trouvait dans ma chambre, enfin pas exactement, une porte unique relié ma chambre à celle-ci. Lili se lavait dans la salle de bain commune des filles. Et oui, quand Jasper, Emmet et mes parents viennent ici, ils peuvent toujours se laver dans la salle de bain qui convient.

La chambre de Lili était une vrai chambre de princesse. Du rose partout, des meubles blancs, pleins de jouets, un lit à baldaquin... Elle en avait rêver et elle l'a eu. Elle nous mènent tous par le bout du nez cette petite...

La mienne était dans les ton gris, noire et blanc. Je suis un homme plutôt sérieux et mystérieux, d'après ma mère. Alors elle a fait _« ressortir le style qui est en moi » _Il y avait du cuire partout, sur le canapé et le fauteuil. Le sol était recouvert par des tapis noire. Le lit était un grand lit King Size avait une couverture noire et des coussins gris et blanc. L'écran plasma était incrusté dans le mur juste en face du lit. A ma droite, mon immense armoire noire et à ma gauche mon piano à queue blanc.

Il y avait un grand cadre, à droite du lit, de Lili et moi, en noire et blanc, à ses un an, dans mes bras, moi avec un sourire éclatant et elle avec de la malice dans les yeux et un sourire tout autant éblouissant. Nous nous ressemblions tellement.

A gauche du lit, c'était des petits cadres de la taille de photo , alignés en 2 colonnes verticalement. Il y avait 10 photos de chaque. Des photos de moi et ma fille à la naissance, puis à ses anniversaire, à la noël et aux fêtes. Avec ma famille, et mes amis.

C'était ce que je préférais chez moi. Les photos. Je me rappelais à chaque fois quand est-ce que nous les avions prises. J'étais heureux rien qu'en regardant une photo où ma famille où Lili étaient heureux.

Je poussais un soupir de bien être. Je me dirigeais vers la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Après avoir réglé l'eau, je me déshabillais et rentra dans la cabine. Je pris le temps de me laver comme il se doit, puis après avoir jugé que j'étais propre, je sortis de là.

Enrouler dans une pauvre serviette de bain, je sortis de la salle de bain, le cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau. Je choisis de mettre un caleçon noir Calvin Klein, un Jean Diesel serré sur les fesses et une chemise blanche un peu transparente simple. J'en ouvrit les deux premiers boutons pour me donner un air sexy.

Mes cheveux couleurs bronze étaient comme à leur habitude indomptable, je passais une main dedans essayant de les disciplinés un peu. Je me mis une touche de parfum, One Million de Paco Rabbane, et du Axe comme déodorant, il ne fallait pas que je sente la transpi dans un moment pareil. Je fixais mes deux yeux émeraude dans le miroir et me mis mon fameux sourire en coin ultra sexy qui faisait tomber toute les femmes.

Je mis mon portable dans la poche et mes clés dans l'autre, ensuite 4 préservatifs dans ma poche arrière et je sortis de la chambre. Je rentrais dans la chambre de ma fille et je commençais à paniquer en ne la voyant pas. Je descendis en courant vers le salon et fus vite soulager quand je la vis assise sur le canapé crème en train de regarde Dora l'exploratrice.

Je soupirais de soulagement et m'approchais doucement d'elle. Je courus alors tout à coup vers elle et la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer dans les airs sous ses rire joyeux.

-PAPA ! POYE MOI !

Elle hurlait tout en riant alors je lui embrassait les deux joues. Je ne la lâchais pas pour autant.

-Non Princesse, je ne te lâcherais pas ! On va prendre un bain !

-Oui ! Avec les chirènes !

-Oui mon ptit coeur, avec les sirènes.

C'est en riant que je l'emmenais vers la salle de bain des filles. Pleine de rose et de produits d'entretiens pour le visage, du vernie et du maquillage et aussi tout un tas de chose pour la petite. Je lui enlevais sa petite robe blanche et ses petits souliers et sa culotte mauve. Voir ma fille nus ne m'avais jamais gêné. Et elle non plus.

Je n'étais pas un pervers et ne profitais pas du corps de ma fille, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir. J'avais toujours été proche d'elle étant son seul parent, mais jamais au grand jamais des pensés aussi impure m'avait éfleurer ne serais-ce un seul instant l'esprit.

Lili, de son vrai nom, Elisabeth était une vrai merveille. Elle n'avait que 4 ans mais c'était déjà une boule d'énergie et pleine de joie de vivre. Elle me ressembler comme deux goute d'eau. Et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. J'aurais regretté qu'elle ressemble à sa mère, Kate, qui nous avait lâchement abandonné.

Elle avait de très long cheveux. Jusqu'aux coude, d'une couleur bronze, comme moi, mais ce qu'elle avait retenus de sa mère était ses merveilleuse boucle anglaise. Ses sourcils étaient fins, son petit nez droit, ses pommettes rosés, son menton arrondis,son visage en coeur, ses oreilles discrètes, ses lèvres était merveilleuses, pleine et d'un délicieux rose et ses grand yeux étaient de la même couleur que les miens, d'un vert émeraude.

Pour moi, elle était la petite fille la plus belle du monde. Quand sa mère et moi nous sommes connus, c'était à la faculté. J'avais 22 ans et elle 20. J'étais dans les cours de droit et elle en médecine. Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un pur hasard, dans un café. Elle avait renversé son café sur moi, heureusement celui-ci était froid, elle ne m'avait donc pas brulé mais taché.

De là à commencer notre amitié. A cette époque de mon adolescence, je n'était pas un playboy, ni un profiteur, ni un salaud. Elle m'a connu comme je suis réellement. Attentionné, romantique et quelque peu timide.

Elle était belle, blonde avec de long cheveux onduler, lui tombant gentiment sur la poitrine et des beau yeux gris/vert. Elle avait du charme et était courus par de nombreux prétendant. Elle avait de belle formes, elle était gentille et nous somme vite devenue inséparable. Des meilleurs amies.

Nous nous voyons souvent, et je commençais à avoir des sentiments un peu plus fort à son égard. La voir était devenue un vrai bonheur. Il ne me fallait que la voir rire ou sourire pour que mes journées soient parfaite. Et un beau jour, c'est arrivé. Je lui ai demander de venir en rendez-vous avec moi. C'était exactement 1 an après notre rencontre. Elle a acceptée.

Je lui ai fait la totale. Dîner aux chandelle dans un restaurant quatre étoile, je lui ai acheté sa robe, je l'ai emmener faire une ballade dans un des parcs les plus chics de la ville en calèche, je lui ai offert la totale. Et à la fin du dîner je l'ai emmener voir un feu d'artifice et je lui ai demander d'être ma copine, parce que je pensais que je l'aimais.

Et elle m'a dit _« D'accord »_. Elle était heureuse avec moi, je pense, je lui offrait ce qu'elle voulait, je faisais tous pour qu'elle soit bien. Je pensais que c'était avec elle que j'allais finir ma vie... Je me suis bien trompé.

Un jour, en plein mois de Mars, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait passer le cap avec moi. Bien sur j'avais déjà eu des rapports avec des filles. Toujours protégé évidemment. Elle était encore vierge et en ce même mois elle allait avoir 21 ans, l'âge légal dans notre pays.

J'ai voulus faire les choses bien. J'ai acheté des préservatifs et j'ai cuisiné un petit dîner pour elle. Elle me rendais fou à cette époque. Je croyais que c'était de l'amour, je croyais sincèrement qu'elle m'aimait. Elle me le disais, alors je me demande encore pourquoi, maintenant...

Tout le long de cette soirée j'avais fait attention à ce qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, qu'elle puisse éprouver le même plaisir que moi. Et au moment de l'extase elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi. J'étais tellement heureux... Mais sa n'a pas duré.

Suite à cette nuit là, elle à commencer à s'éloigner de moi. Elle venait toujours vers moi quand elle voulait que je l'emmène au 7ème ciel. Et moi je ne voyais rien. Elle avait déjà rencontré ma famille.

Ma mère avait été heureuse pour moi. Emmet, mon frère de 3 ans mon ainé m'avait fait ses blagues vaseuses habituelle. Mon père était fier de me voir si heureux. Ma mère était heureuse que ce soit Kate, mais elle aussi, elle s'était faite heureuse.

Jasper m'avait dit _« Et bien mon vieux, sa y est t'es casé ! C'est nul, avec qui je vais aller dans les bars de striptease maintenant ? Ton frère ! Il va me foutre la honte ! » _Nous avions ris ensemble, il était heureux pour moi.

La seule et unique à m'avoir dit de faire attention était Rosalie, la soeur de Jasper. Nous ne nous connaissions pas beaucoup personnellement. Elle était toujours disponible si je voulais sortir avec les garçon et elle adorait garder Lili.

Elle était Belle, mais on va dire que nous sommes de bon amis, nous nous entendions bien. A chaque fois que j'ai des problèmes, je sais que je pouvais compter sur elle. Elle avait souvent été là, à m'écouter si je voulais parler, et elle ne me jugeait pas, car elle avait elle même un passé difficile.

Nous ne parlions pas du passé quand nous nous voyons. Elle était simplement génial. Quand elle ne pouvais pas me voir, elle envoyait Jasper me dire des choses ou me les demander ou même pour savoir comment on va.

Il est vrai qu'à cause de son Amour pour mon frère et sa timidité pour lui parler, elle ne restait pas beaucoup avec nous, préférant s'isoler avec des amies à elle, où seule parfois...

Enfin... Elle était venue me voir juste quand j'étais rentré de chez Kate quand je l'ai ramené chez elle. Elle m'a dit _« Edward, je sais que tu crois être amoureux, va doucement, elle n'est peux être pas une bonne personne »_ Sur le moment je me suis énervé contre elle et nous ne nous sommes pas parler pendant une semaine entière. Jasper essayait de nous raisonner mais rien à faire.

Et puis un beau jour, Kate est venue chez moi et elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Elle s'est mise à pleurer et elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais tellement heureux. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras lui disant à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point j'étais heureux.

Mais j'étais le seul à sauter de joie, le seul à être heureux. Et après que je l'ai vus se figer qu'elle s'est mise à sourire et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse aussi. On l'a annoncer à mes parents qui ont été surpris mais qui ont été plus qu'heureux.

Je l'ai faite emménager chez moi et je la gâté dans tous les sens du terme. Quand on est allez faire l'échographie la première fois, je n'ai pas pus me retenir de pleurer en voyant ce petit être sur les écran et entendre ses petits battements de coeur. La sensation était indescriptible. Mais elle, elle n'a pas pleurer, elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'a eu aucune expression.

J'ai crus que c'était du au stress alors je n'ai rien dit. Je ne voyais rien, aveuglé par la nouvelle et aveuglé par le fait que je pensais que l'on s'aimer. Et tout ses mois j'étais complètement gâteau. Je lui acheté tous ce qu'elle voulait, l'emmené dans les plus grands restaurants gastronomique de la ville, je lui ai acheté des bijoux et des vêtements chics... Elle profitait de ma fortune, et moi je ne voyais rien.

Puis, j'ai commençais à m'interroger... Pourquoi devenait-elle distante avec moi. Je subissais tous ses caprices sans rechigner. Elle grossissait de plus en plus et elle s'en plaignait s'en arrêt, elle devenait exécrable, je lui payait des cours à domicile pour ne plus qu'elle se fatigue à aller en cours. J'ai presque tout fait pour elle.

J'étais heureux de sentir les coups de pieds du bébé, j'avais acheté tous ce qu'il fallait pour lui. Absolument tout. Et il y a eu ce fameux jour. Le 13 Juillet 2007. Nous étions chez mes parents quand elle à eu un peu de contraction.

Et tout à coup sans prévenir, elle a perdu les os. Je l'ai emmener à l'hopital en toute urgence et on à pas pus lui faire de péridurale parce que avait déjà perdu les os. Elle me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau qui existait sur la planète et elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Je l'ai réconforter comme j'ai pus et pendant qu'elle poussait, je lui tenait la main alors qu'elle me la broyer. Et enfin après 2h de travail, notre petite Elisabeth Marie Masen Cullen est née. Kate avait été clair, elle voulait que le bébé porte mon nom à moi.

Quand je l'ai eu dans les bras et qu'elle pleurer, elle était magnifique. Un petit duvet bronze sur le crâne et de grand yeux vert. Tout mon portrait craché m'avait dit ma mère... Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de pleurer de joie.

Je l'ai poser délicatement sur le ventre de sa mère. Et Kate m'a déçu. Je n'ai rien dit, comme d'habitude. Elle a à peine poser le regard sur elle qu'elle m'a dit, _« Reprend la, et va la montrer à ta famille »_. J'ai trouver ça bizarre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je pensais qu'elle me dirait à quel point elle est belle et qu'elle est heureuse. Mais non. Elle l'a à peine regarder. Ne l'a même pas toucher. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit et j'ai débarquer la petite dans les bras et ils se sont tous précipités vers moi et je leur ai présenté ma merveille.

Ma mère en à pleurer. Mon père se retenait et je voyais à quel point il été fier. Mon frère commençait déjà à lui faire des blagues et à cause de sa grosse voix elle avait eu peur et s'était réveiller. Jasper lui m'a félicité et je lui ai dit _« Comme Emmet est déjà tonton, j'ai pensais que tu pourrais être le parrain ? Je suis sur que Kate sera d'accord »_ Il a tout de suite accepter. Je me suis tourné vers Rosalie qui était rouge écrevisse d'être aussi près de son bien aimé et je lui ai proposer de devenir la marraine. Elle s'est mise à pleurer et elle a dit qu'elle me remercier.

Elle venait d'entré dans ma famille mais elle n'osait pas lui parler. Lui il lui faisais des blagues qui la faisait rougir, mais elle ne lui parler jamais se contentant d'hocher la tête en signe de négation ou d'affirmation.

Quand nous sommes tous allez dans la chambre de Kate, elle nous regarda à peine rentrer et quand je mis la petite dans la petite couveuse sous ordre du médecin, elle ne l'a même pas regarder. Elle souriait à mes parents et aux autres mais ne regardait même pas notre enfant.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus l'allaiter. Elle ne la toucher jamais. Elle ne la regardait jamais. Pour faire manger la petite j'étais obliger de le faire moi. Avec un tire-lait on prenait le lait maternel et je lui faisait boire. Je m'occupais exclusivement d'elle. Sa mère ne la prenait jamais, ne la bercer jamais, rien... Elle ne s'en occupait pas.

Et moi comme un idiot, je me taisais. Je ne disais rien. La petite avait beau pleurer, sa mère ne s'en occupait pas. Et le jour de la sortie arriva vite. Une semaine après l'accouchement, elle pouvait enfin quitter l'hopital avec la petite. Je lui avait demander de m'attendre, parce que j'irais la chercher avec la petite, j'avais un examen final pour pouvoir commencer à vraiment travailler en tant qu'avocat.

Elle pouvait sortir à partir de 14h, et mon examen se finissait à 14h30. J'avais réussis mon dernier examen avec une mention _« Excellent »_ et je me suis dépêcher d'aller à la maternité. Et quand j'y suis arriver, ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang. J'entendais des cris du bébé du bout du couloir, je me suis mit à courir jusqu'à ouvrir cette porte n°137. Elisabeth hurlait dans sa couveuse et personne ne la prenait. Elle était toute seule. Mon bébé était toute seule. Elle n'avait qu'une semaine et elle était toute seule.

Je me suis précipiter vers elle et je lui ai dis _« Chuut... Tout va bien maintenant... Papa est là... Papa est là... »_ Elle s'est calmé et endormis dans mes bras. Je l'ai reposer dans sa couveuse pour pouvoir aller chercher Kate, voir si elle n'était pas au réfectoire ou autre part, mais une lettre à l'intérieur de la couveuse m'en dissuada.

Je la dépliais et me mis à lire. C'était une lettre de Kate. Elle me brisait le coeur.

_« Edward, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis partis._

_Edward, je sais que tu été heureux d'être père, mais ce n'est pas mon cas._

_Je n'ai jamais voulus être mère, et je ne le voulait pas avec toi._

_Edward, je suis désoler de t'écrire sa, mais je ne t'ai jamais aimé._

_C'est de ta fortune que je suis tomber amoureuse. Tu m'as offert pleins de chose que je rêvais d'avoir depuis des années, c'est seulement dans ce but que je me suis rapprocher de toi. _

_Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait croire que je t'aimais... Si je t'ai « offert » ma virginité, c'était simplement parce que je commençais à me faire trop vieille pour être encore vierge._

_Ce bébé n'est pas le mien. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il grandissait en moi et me prenait mon corps._

_Voici une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais qu'il porte ton nom. Je n'ai aucune responsabilité concernant TA fille._

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi désormais. Je m'en vais, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà déménager de chez toi.  
>Adieu, <em>

_Kate »_

J'étais abasourdis. Je m'étais fait avoir. Cette pute m'avait planter un couteau dans le dos à m'en déchirais le coeur. Rosalie avait raison. Je me suis mis à pleurer. J'avais mal mais je souffrais encore plus pour Elisabeth.

Elle qui n'aurait jamais de mère, celle dont la mère n'a jamais aimé... Je me suis donc juré, que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux de ma vie. Que j'allais devenir un vrai salaud pour me venger. Je suis aller voir un Juge des affaires familial et j'ai demander la garde complète sur ma fille et que sa mère n'ai aucun droit la concernant. Grâce à la lettre, j'ai pus obtenir tous ce que je voulais. Et nous voici.

Elisabeth grandissait très bien, c'était une petite fille pleine de vie, intéresser, gentille, merveilleuse, compréhensive, curieuse, chipie et qui aimait tout un tas de choses.

La voilà dans son bain, et nous jouions aux sirènes, ses jouets pour le bain. Je lui ai laver le corps et les cheveux et je l'ai sécher. Nous avons choisis ensemble ses vêtements. Étant donné qu'elle allait dormir dans pas longtemps, je lui ai mis son pyjamas préférer, celui de la Princesse Réponce, et je lui attachais ses cheveux en deux jolies couettes.

Pour demain matin, puisqu'il fera chaud, nous avons décidés de prendre une petite robe rose bonbon, une paire de ballerine et un petit gilet blanc. Nous lui avions pris ses doudous préférés et nous avions tout mit dans un sac de voyage. Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras et nous retournions dans la voiture.

Tout au long du trajet nous chantions en riant les plus grand générique de Disney grâce au petit Cd que ma mère avait acheté à sa petite fille. J'avais eu droit au Roi Lion, à Alladin, à Rox et Roucki, Cendrillon, la Belle et la Bête, Tarzan, la Petite Sirène, Le Livre de la Jungle, et Peter Pan.

Que du bonheur. Mon seul bonheur était de savoir ma fille heureuse et en bonne santé. Nous sommes arrivés à 20h pille chez mes parents et ma mère se fit une joie de nous ouvrir.

-Mes Amours ! Comment allez-vous ?

Elle nous prit tous les deux dans ses bras et je poussais un soupir exaspérer.

-Maman ! Arrête s'il te plait !

-Oui, oui, Edward ! Oh, qu'elle mauvaise langue. Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

-Crèèès bien Mamie ! Y'ai faimmm...

Lili fit une moue tristounette made in Cullen, bien sur, à sa grand-mère qui se fit, comme à chaque fois, piéger par sa propre petite fille.

-Ooooh... Vient la mon ptit coeur... Mamie t'a préparer ton plat préférer. Mais il faut se dépêcher sinon tonton Emmet il va tout manger !

-Oh non ! Pas tonton Memett ! Vique Mamie !

Lili commença à courir vers l'entré alors que je prenais le sac de rechange du coffre tout en la couvant du regard. Ma mère se tourna vers moi, un sourire rieur sur les lèvres et c'est en lui rendant son sourire que nous rentrâmes dans la maison main dans la main.

-Ah Ed ! T'es là ! On croyait que tu allais être en retard !

Jasper... Il vient m'enlacer avec force et fonça droit vers sa filleule dès que ce fut chose faite.

-Alors mon Quéqué ! Tu voulais pas voir Tonton Memett ?

Il m'enlaça fortement alors que je grimaçais face au surnom qu'il m'avais donné. Je hais qu'on me donne un surnom ! Je m'appelle Edward. Ed-ward ! C'est simple non.

-Ouè sa va Emmet, et si tu me lâchais non ? Et arrête de m'appeler Quéqué, Ed ou encore et c'est le pire celui là, Eddy !

-T'inquiète pas mon p'tit Eddy, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait t'embarrasser...

Il me sourit avant que je le regarde avec colère. Il se mit à rire déployer et se précipita aux côtés de sa nièce. J'embrassais mon père qui regardait le spectacle un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Te moque pas !

-Je ne me permettrai jamais une telle chose !

Je lui souris et retourna près de Lili. Elle racontait sa journée à se oncles qui gobaient tous ce qu'elle raconter. Ces deux là ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Elle les mènent tous à la baguette cette petite, même moi, je l'avoue.

Je relevais Lili du canapé pour prendre sa place et l'assoir sur moi. Elle se calait confortablement sur mon torse tout en continuant de raconté sa petite journée.

-Et Rosalie, elle n'est pas là ?

J'avais demander cela juste après m'être rendus compte qu'effectivement, elle n'était pas là.

-Papa, yu ma couper ya payole !

Ma fille me regarder mi-triste, mi-colérique.

-Oh, désoler ma chérie, excuse moi, continue je t'en pris.

Elle repris tout de suite son sourire tout en racontant comment c'était passer son dernier bain avec ses sirènes, puis elle quitta le canapé pour sauter dans les bras de son grand père. Nous les hommes, en profitions pour nous rapprocher pour parler.

-Alors ? Pourquoi elle est pas là ?

Jasper soupira et Emmet et moi le regardions étonner attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-Elle avait des magasins à faire... Elle sera déjà là-bas dès que nous arriverons à la boîte. Il va y avoir de la viande fraiche. Deux morceaux de viande fraîche. Elle m'a dit qu'elles étaient nouvelles et qu'une d'entre elles, qui s'appelle Alice et qui à 23 ans, travaille dans la même boite de mannequin qu'elle en tant que styliste. L'autre elle ne la connait pas, mais elle sait que c'est la meilleure de cette Alice, qu'elle s'appelle Bella et qu'elle à 26 ans. Alice, d'après Rose, est plutôt petite, fluette, une vrai pille électrique, fana de la mode, elle est jolie et à un charme naturelle remarquable, et elle peut être démoniaque par moment. Et d'après cette Alice, sa meilleure amie est un canon, timide, mauvais caractère et elle ne se voit pas comme les autres la voit. Personnellement j'ai vraiment hâte de voir d'autre personne !

Nous avions tout les 3 soupirer en même temps. Emmet semblait vouloir dire quelque chose et leva un regard timide vers nous.

-Euh... les gars... En ce qui concerne Rosalie, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elle ne me parle jamais ? J'laime bien moi ce ptit bout de femme, elle est adorable, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas trop...

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper qui me fit un hochement de tête.

-Emmet... Si Rosalie agit comme cela, c'est surement parce qu'elle veux que tu viennes toi même lui parler, seul à seul. Elle est la ce soir, invite la à danser et Fonce... Enfin... Si tu veux foncer, ben fonce...

-Ouè tu as raison, merci Eddy, t'es un p'tit frère vraiment sympa.

-Je deviendrais vraiment sympas le jour où tu arrêteras de me donner ces surnoms ridicules !

-Calme toi voyons Eddy, tu montes trop en pression tu vas exploser comme on fait péter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne !

Exaspèrent. Alors que les deux idiots continuaient de rire, moi j'allais rejoindre ma fille assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine en train de dessiner alors que ma mère lui disait d'où venaient les arcs-en-ciel. Mon père regarda ma mère avec un air moqueur, et quand elle évoqua le sujet du seau en pièce et des lutins, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi et Lili souris de presque toutes ses dents en me voyant.

-Papa ! Yegade mon beau dechin !

-Il est magnifique Chérie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je lui déposait un tendre baiser sur le front et m'assis à sa gauche pour bien regarder son dessin. Bien sur à son âge c'était des gribouillages, mais j'adorais quand elle en faisait.

Sur celui là, elle avait fait des traits en arc de toute les couleurs sur la feuille et avait fait plusieurs gribouillage dessus. Mais c'était adorable.

-Ben ya ch'est un arc-en-chiel et ichi ch'est toi et moi. Là ya papi et mamie et ichi Tonton Memett qui a la main de tata Rose et là, ch'est Tonton Jazz et il rigoye à cauye de Tonton Memett paquiya pleiiiiiin de cocolat su la bouche !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à l'explication de ma chipie. Elle était adorable.

-C'est magnifique ma Princesse. Tu dessines très bien !

-Merchi Papa !

Alors que je lui caresser tendrement les cheveux un petit sourire fier aux lèvres, ma mère, même attendris par le spectacle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de nous interrompre.

-Et si nous passions à table ?

-OUI ! DEPECHEZ VOUS J'AI FAIM MOI !

Qui d'autre à part Emmet pouvait gueuler aussi fort rien que pour de la bouffe ? Personne. _Tut Tut Tut,_ Edward Cullen vous avez gagnez Cent Millions de Dollard, vous avez gagné le Jackpot de ce soir ! Youpie !

-Vique papa ! Tonton Memett y va tout mancher !

Lili se mit à courir vers le salon et je la suivais tout en riant. Le repas se passa divinement bien, comme d'habitude. Les blagues pourrit d'Emmet étaient à leurs comble, Jasper, fidèle à lui même et à son calme se contentais de rire et de répliquer calmement Emmet afin d'essayer de lui clouer le bec, Lili assistait à tout et encourager son préférer de la soirée à gagner, mes parents étaient heureux du spectacle et moi j'étais simplement heureux que Lili soit heureuse.

Malheureusement, le temps passait vite et Lili commençais à somnolait sur sa chaise. Je lui fit dire bonne nuit à tout le monde et montais à l'étage dans sa chambre. Je la coucher dans le lit et lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front avant de rabattre les couverture sur elle.

-Bon-nuit Papa... T'aime.

-Moi aussi mon coeur, je t'aime. Bonne nuit ma puce...

Je me dirigeais d'un pas léger vers la porte quand elle m'interpella.

-Papa t'a promis...

-Comment chérie ?

-Les Donut's... T'a promis...

-Oui mon Ange, j'ai promis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dors bien et sois sage avec Papi et Mamie. A demain...

-Demain...

A peine eus-je franchis le pas de la porte qu'elle dormait déjà. Je ris doucement et descendis rejoindre mon frère et mon meilleur amis.

-Il est 22h30 Edward. T'es prêt ?

-Oui Jazz c'est bon.

Je me tournais vers mon père et lui fit la bise ainsi qu'à ma mère.

-SI il y a le moindre problème avec Lili, vous m'appelez, peut importe l'heure.

-On sait Edward, on connait le dicton, on le faisait nous même à nos parents. Va t'amuser un peu.

Ma mère... Sans cette femme je deviendrais fou. Un dernier sourire et je montais à bord de ma voiture. Jasper et Emmet était devant moi et nous prîmes la route.

Quand nous fûmes arriver à un feu rouge, je passais un coup de téléphone au _« Sunrise »_, un hôtel 3 étoiles à 10 minutes de la boite. Je pris une suite et raccrochais ensuite.

Allez la-bàs n'étais s'en doute pas une mauvaise idée. Je n'avais pas revus la boite depuis un certain bout de temps et que Jasper m'informait de tout, je n'avais rien constater de mi-même.

Le _Twilight_ était une boîte qui allait fermer quand j'y suis aller pour la première fois. Je suis tomber sous le charme de l'espèce intérieur et de l'emplacement extérieur.

Comme j'étais connus dans la ville et que les magasines peoples ne se gênés pas pour écrire des articles sur moi et qui apparaissait dans la presse à scandale, moi, un avocat, ne pouvait pas me permettre d'acheter quelque chose comme cela.

Alors j'ai acheté la boîte et ai payer les travaux. Je suis le Grand Patron d'ici, mais personne ne sait qui il est. Jasper est avocat dans la même société que moi, vu que l'on la crée ensemble, d'où le _**E&W-Entreprise**_, pour _Cullen&Withlock-Entreprise_.

Les serveurs et les vigiles et le DJ, savaient qui j'étais, mais c'est normale, vu que c'est moi qui les payer à la fin du mois. Nous passions donc, plus ou moins inaperçus.

Nous arrivâmes 20 minutes après à la boîte. Le parking était à moitié plein, la musique battait son plein. Emmet, Jasper et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur. Je saluais Ryan, le vigiles d'entrée et il nous salua en retour nous laissant passer.

Comme à notre habitude, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table un peu à l'écart, là où la musique était un peu moins forte. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je n'y vis pas Rosalie ni ses amies.

-Où est Rosalie ?

J'avais parler fortement pour que Jasper m'entende bien. Une ride s'était former sur son front signe de son inquiétude.

-J'en sais rien !

-Les mecs ! Je crois que je l'ai ais trouvés.

Il pointa la piste de danse et Jasper et moi nous tournâmes vers l'endroit indiquer essayant de repérer Rosalie. Je faillis venir directement dans mon Jean face à ce que je voyais. Rosalie et deux autres filles dont une qui attira de suite mon regard, dansaient langoureusement entre elles, sensuellement et divinement bien.

La Grande Brune était magnifique. Elle avait un corps de déesse, ses cheveux étaient très long et brun mais je ne pouvais pas les distinguer clairement, à cause de l'éclairage. Sa peau était surement claire et je voyais clairement sa robe noire courte la mettre parfaitement bien en valeur. Elle était parfaite !

Une petite brunette s'avança près d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots avant qu'elle ne s'en aille dans les bras d'un blond qui me faisait penser à... Jasper !

Je regardais autour de moi et vis que j'étais seul. Ils étaient tous les deux partis et m'avais laisser en plan. Alors qu'elle dansait sensuellement contre Rose, je me frayait un chemin vers la foule et me mis derrière elle. Je m'approchais... Encore...

Son dos percuta mon torse et je respirais profondément et surtout discrètement son parfum. Elle sentais divinement bon. Une odeur de framboise avec une pincée de Flora de Gucci surement. Ce mélange était doux et je me perdait dans les profondeurs de cette odeur exquise.

Je passais mes mains sur sa taille. Seigneur... Mon toucher sur elle m'envoya soudainement des frissons et je ne pus m'empêcher de me presser plus contre elle. Nous commencions à nous déhancher au rythme de la musique. Ses mains passèrent derrière ma nuque et elle me grattais mon duvet de cheveux.

Je pus retenir un grondement sonore alors qu'elle presser ses fesses contre mon érection que je sentais douloureuse. Je me perdais dans les sensations. C'était une chaude étreinte, une douce étreinte.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle chaleur avec une femme, même avec ma propre mère. Quand la chanson changea, elle se tourna lentement vers moi.

Je fut totalement éblouis par sa beauté. Ses yeux m'ont désarmés, en un seul regard, plus rien n'existait à part nous. Je n'ai pas pus maintenir une distance entre nous. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne le voulais pas.

Dès que mes yeux se sont noyés dans les siens, des yeux chocolats si expressif, je savais qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'elle ne méritait pas juste que je la baise comme une chienne dans ma voiture ou autre.

Rien que par sa beauté pure je savais que c'était une femme surement respecter et qui respecter les autres en retour. Elle ressemblait à un Ange. Mon Ange.

Ses cheveux avaient l'air doux, ils étaient longs, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille en de merveilleuse boucles anglaises, comme celles de ma Lili. Ses sourcils étaient fins, parfaitement bien épilés sans être vulgaire, son nez droit et légèrement retrousser sur le bout, ses joues étaient pleines et une légère teinte rosé allez et venez sur celles-ci.

Ses lèvres étaient un véritable appel à la luxure, d'un rose pâle envoutant, elles étaient légèrement charnue mais cela les embellissaient et sa manière de prendre inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents me faisait me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passa alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens, mais je me suis décider à en savoir plus sur elle. Alors je l'ai simplement invité boire un verre.

Sa voix... OMG Seigneur... Jamais une mélodie aussi douce et claire n'avait tintait à mon oreille. Pour un pianiste, jamais au grand jamais, la voix d'une femmes ne m'avait autant envouter.

J'en appris un peu plus sur elle, d'où elle venait et avec qui elle était venue ici. Quand elle me parla des cartes Pass, je fis le lien avec ce que Jasper m'a demander plus tôt dans la journée pendant que j'étais au téléphone avec une cliente.

Il n'a pas trouver meilleur moment pour me parler. J'avais juste fait un Oui rapide de la tête et un Ouste de la main et il était repartis aussi vite qu'il était venus. D'où son absence pendant toute cette après midi.

Qu'étais-je devenue ? Où est passer Edward Cullen, alias celui qui est actuellement en train d'aimer passer un moment près d'une inconnus ?

_Il s'est fait la mâle je crois..._

Je ne pouvais absolument pas lutter contre sa beauté, contre son charme, contre sa différence.

_Elle est peut-être comme Kate..._

Impossible... Elles ne se ressemblent en rien !

C'est vrai, elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Elles n'avaient rien en commun à part peut-être les boucle de leur cheveux...

Ma Douce inconnus, cette merveilleuse jeune femme avait un magnifique prénom, aussi magnifique que sa beauté, _« Bella »_.

Bella était une personnes qui, d'après mes évaluations, était timide et qu'il fallait qu'elle boive un peu pour pouvoir se lâcher. Elle était adorable. Par tous ce qu'elle faisait. J'éprouvais plusieurs choses à son égard.

Une envie irrésistible de la protéger tout le temps, de la serrer à longueur de journée contre moi, sentir sa peau au réveil chaque matin, pouvoir l'embrasser chaque jour. Je voulais la toucher, je voulais autant ses lèvres que je voulais son corps.

Je voulais absolument tout d'elle, mais je ne voulais pas être un Salaud avec elle. Je voulais être moi. Non, je suis déjà moi.

Bella pouvait se montrer très sensuelle par moment et sa ne faisait que renforcer mon désir pour elle. Quand ses lèvres ont balayés de leurs souffle chaud sur mon oreille, j'ai crus que j'allais sauter de ma chaise et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je l'ai emmener dehors. Bella n'était pas le genre de femme à vouloir ce faire payer un restaurant chics, elle était une fille naturelle qui restait dans la simplicité, et l'idée que j'eus avait effectivement marcher.

Je l'ai emmener près de l'air de jeu à quelque mètre du lac où j'emmenais souvent Lili pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser et se faire de nouveaux amis, et nous nous sommes assis au bord. J'ai bien faillis faire une gaffe à ce sujet quand elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que les enfants s'amusaient surement beaucoup ici, et que je lui ai répondus que c'était le cas.

C'était si simple de parler avec elle. Je pouvais rester des heures à la regarder et lui parler. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me jugerais pas si je lui raconter des choses, je savais que sa aurait été le cas. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à en parler à qui que ce soit.

Quand je l'ai vus avec ce petit éclat pétillant dans le regard, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle était magnifique, assise sur cette balançoire.. Je ne pouvais pas résister avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas être quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pouvais qu'être moi.

Je me suis approchais d'elle. Encore et encore. J'étais positionné près d'elle, une main sur la chaine de la balançoire l'autre sur une mèche de ses cheveux. Ils étaient encore plus doux que ce que je pensais. Sa joue encore plus.

_Et que fais-tu de tes résolutions de ne plus faire confiance à nouveau Cullen ?_

Abandonne, je ne peux pas lutter contre elle, elle est différente. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle n'est pas comme Kate !

C'est sur ces dernières pensés que j'ai délicatement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, et Oh combien superbe ! Seigneur... J'étais pris de frénésie. C'était absolument fantastique, divin ! Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à embrasser une femme. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela.

Il y avait tous ces frissons, sur elle comme sur moi, cette bizarre intuition de sensation de bien être, quiétude et d'être enfin entier. Tout était tellement nouveau mais j'avais une forte impression que sa avait toujours été là, en moi, mais que j'attendais simplement la bonne personne pour le ressentir aussi fort.

Notre baiser s'est vite intensifié, je brulais littéralement d'envie pour elle. Il fallait que j'ai plus de contact avec elle. Je ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, c'était tellement fort. Je ne pouvais pas la lâcher, c'est comme si nous étions liée par ce simple baiser.

Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de son odeur. Je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle.

Quand elle m'a demander de l'emmenée ailleurs pour finir ce que nous avions commencer j'ai crus que j'allais sauter de joie. Je me suis ravisé. Tout le long du trajet, elle prenait un grand plaisir à me faire fondre de désir devant elle.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je ne me gênais pas pour le lui dire, elle en riait. Son rire. Il était merveilleux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivais... Mais je préférais ne pas m'en soucier pour l'instant.

Je l'ai sortis de la voiture comme si elle ne pesait rien, et je l'ai tirer vers la réception. A peine arriver j'ai un peu perdus les pédales et j'ai débouler tellement vite : _« J'ai réserver ma chambre habituelle ce matin, je suis un client régulier de cet hôtel, je suis Edward Cullen, et je viens pour... »_

Il m'a sourit et m'a arrêter d'un signe de main pour me tendre ensuite ma clé. Je l'ai remercier vite fait et j'ai foncé avec Bella dans l'ascenseur. Ah... L'ascenseur, Seigneur Dieu !

A peine les portes furent fermés, je l'ai plaqué contre les parois de l'ascenseur et je me suis mis à l'embrasser comme jamais et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me coller à elle, d'unir nos intimité afin de sentir sa chaleur.

Ses lèvres étaient enchanteresses, et la sentir comme ça, tout contre moi, me faisait devenir de plus en plus dur. Elle était tellement différente des autres, mais elle m'attire tellement à la fois. Ses mais sur ma peau me donnaient des frissons, ses lèvres m'envoyaient des ondes de chaleurs, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle.

Ses mains dans mes cheveux, son souffle irrégulier sur ma bouche ou mêler au miens, mes lèvres parcouraient son cou et sa clavicule, sans m'en lasser. Mes mains parcouraient sa taille et sa cuisse tendrement alors que je recommençais à l'embrasser unissant sa langue à la mienne. Délicieux.

Quand nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur après avoir entendus le _« Ting »_ sonore, je nous engageais dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre qui nous avait été attribuer. J'ai lutter pour ouvrir la porte puis sous sa demande, je l'ai emmenée à la chambre.

Petit à petit, nous nous mîmes à explorer le corps de l'autre. Jamais les mains d'une femme ne m'avais fait tant d'effets. Les frissons que je ressentais égalés le plaisir qu'elle me donnais.

Nos vêtements commençaient à manquer sur le corps de chacun et savourer sa peau était pour moi un pur délice. Chaque gémissements qu'elle poussait renforcés mon égo de mâle, et j'étais extrêmement fier d'être celui qui la faisait suffoquer comme cela.

Ses hanches et ses jambes étaient aussi parfaite que sa taille et son buste. Sa peau laiteuse était si douce que j'aurais pus la caresser tout les jours sans m'en lasser. Ses gémissements me montaient à la tête, et en ce moment, rien n'aurait pus être aussi beau qu'elle, gémissant mon nom.

Ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise et sentir ses mains sur mon torse ou sur mon ventre m'en donner des frissons. Jamais je n'avais connus cela... Même pas avec Kate. Quand elle m'enleva ma chemise et qu'elle commençais à passer ses ongles sur peau, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner.

Elle me retirait ensuite mon pantalon et je me suis retrouver en boxer devant elle, quand ses mains se retrouvèrent sur moi, la sensation était indescriptible... C'était si bon, comme si le fait de me toucher me suffirais si c'est tous ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir. Comme si rien qu'en tenant sa main je pouvais être un homme comblé.

Je lui ôtais sa robe à mon tour et comme je m'y attendais, son corps était magnifique. Ses cheveux brun étaient emmêler et reposés sur les coussins, sa respiration était difficile, ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens pétillants de malice, ses joue étaient rouge et je trouvais cela adorable.

Sa peau laiteuse était parfaite, son corps parfait, elle était tous simplement parfaite, simplement elle, Bella. Je la regardais appréciateur, ses sous-vêtements en dentelles noir la mettait en valeur, mais je suis sur qu'elle serait encore plus belle sans. Elle avait un piercing au nombril, qui lui correspondait parfaitement, une étoile, parce qu'elle était aussi illuminatrice qu'une étoile.

Alors doucement je me suis reposé sur elle, veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Je prenais mon temps. Je me sentais bien... Si bien... Et quand mes yeux croisaient les siens, toutes mes résolutions s'envolaient. Alors je l'ai embrasser. Et c'était un vrai baiser. Un des meilleurs que j'ai pus donner. J'avais l'impression que ses lèvres avaient été faites pour moi, ainsi que son corps et sa personne toute entière.

Mes lèvres descendirent sur son cou, elle sentais si bon. Je lui fis un suçon, la marquant comme mienne. Je voulais qu'elle le soit. Je voulais qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi... Je lui embrassais ensuite le ventre et je titillais un peu son piercing. Je ne manquais pas de lui dire qu'il était jolie.

J'adorais l'expression d'en vouloir encore plus, inscrite sur son visage. Je voulais être le seul à qui elle la montrer. C'est ma langue qui remplaça mes lèvres pour le sens inverse. Je me remis à l'embrasser, liant sa langue à la mienne, une de mes main caressait ses cheveux tandis ce que l'autre caressait sa joue. C'était si doux...

Puis celle qui caressait ses cheveux vient se poser sur sa cuisse, puis remontait sur sa taille. Mon autre main se joignit à l'autre et je caressais tendrement sa taille avant de remonté sur sa poitrine où une de mes mains traçait le contour de son soutient-gorge.

Tandis que cette même main passait derrière son dos pour pouvoir lui enlever ce tissus qui nous gêner, je stoppais doucement notre demande, lui demandant l'accord de lui enlever, pour qu'elle sache que nous pouvions arrêter.

Comme toute réponse elle m'a fougueusement embrasser. Je ne mis pas cent ans pour répondre à son baiser. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi alors que j'intensifiais notre baiser et qu'elle me rapprochais d'elle en entourant ma nuque de ses bras. D'une main experte, je lui ôtais son avant dernier vêtement et je pus voir sa si délicate poitrine. Seigneur...

En plus de la sentir presser contre moi, sa poitrine était parfaite. Un vrai appel à la luxure. Je fis alors le contour de ses seins et ensuite quand je vis que ses tétons commençaient à pointés, j'en fis le contour et j'en pris un en bouche tandis ce que je malaxais l'autre. Je pinçais son téton de temps à autre alors que ma langue s'enroulait autour de l'autre.

Quand elle commença à faire des petits vas-et-viens sur mon membre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grogner. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou en soupirant son nom de bien être. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle nous fis basculer en arrière et je me retrouvais allonger, elle au dessus de moi m'embrassant.

Elle descendis ses baisers de plus en plus bas, elle commença ensuite à embrasser ma verge recouverte et de la mordiller à m'en faire gémir de frustration. Elle aimait quand je me plaignais, elle aimait le fait de savoir que c'est elle qui me faisait me sentir comme cela.

Après avoir suffisamment joué avec moi, elle enleva mon caleçon et je me retrouvais nue devant elle. Elle m'inspectait sous toute les coutures, puis elle entoura mon membre de sa main et y entama des vas-et-viens.

Dieu que c'était bon. Je gémissais comme un puceau de la luxure qu'elle m'infligeais. Je savais que j'étais dur, et je n'avais jamais été aussi dur pour quelqu'un. Quand enfin sa délicate bouche s'y nicha pour lécher ma longueur, je me retenais de venir de suite. Elle était exquise. Parfaite... Elle me pris ensuite en bouche et elle me faisait buté au fond de sa gorge alors que je grognais de plaisir.

Je nous fit ensuite basculer de l'autre côté du lit de sorte à me retrouver sur elle l'embrassant fortement. J'étais tellement excité que je ne savais pas par comment je faisais pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement ici.

_Peut être que c'est parce qu'elle vaux mieux que les autres, et qu'elle ne mérite pas que tu la baise comme une pute alors qu'elle te fait te sentir vivant..._

Pas faux et pas con... Putain de conscience à la con qui a toujours raison...

Nos langues en vinrent à dansés ensemble et j'adorais cela, j'adorais gouté à ses lèvres et tous ce qui touchait à elle. Et je brulais d'envie de la gouter toute entière. Je repris ses seins en mains et les malaxa gentiment, puis je me mis à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ma langue ne mit pas longtemps avant de remplacer mes lèvres.

Je voulais la gouter... Je voulais sentir son nectar sur ma langue, je voulais ne faire qu'un avec elle. J'attrapais ensuite ses hanches et je me positionnais face à elle, puis sans crier gare, je passais un coup de langue sur son entrée par dessus son dernier vêtement.

J'adorais savoir être celui qui la faisais gémir de plaisir ainsi, être celui qui la gouter, elle, elle était tellement belle, elle sentait tellement bon, et son goût était tellement exquis. Plus vite qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, je retirais cette adorable culotte en dentelle que je jetais à travers la pièce.

J'attaquais alors son point sensible et je fus pris de frénésie. Elle était délicieuse... Je continuais de la faire crier mon nom, j'aimais tellement quand mon nom sortait de sa magnifique bouche. Mes doigts suivirent le mouvement et enfin après quelque instant, je l'entendis enfin.

-Prends moi...

Sa voix rauque mais si douce à la fois, qui me demander une telle faveur. Elle était à bout de force, mais son regard était si déterminé... Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. J'allais la faire mienne. Cette nuit, je redeviendrais... Non... Je suis Moi. Moi, simplement Edward, un doux et romantique jeune homme composant des morceaux de piano. Juste Moi.

Alors j'ai pris un préservatif et après mettre assurer qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner en arrière dans un simple regard, je collais nos intimités l'une conte l'autre et la chaleur de sa peau était exceptionnelle. Elle ouvrit l'emballage de ses dents elle déroula notre protection sur mon membre avant de se resserrait contre moi.

-Edward prends moi...

Cette fois elle était claire. Elle était déterminée et son regard se noyer profondément dans le miens. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et enfin, m'immisçais en elle.

-Edward !

-Bella !

Je buttais tout au fond elle et je me stabilisais nous laissant apprécier la sensation. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin entier. De ne manquer de rien. Comme si Bella me complétais. C'était magique, je me sentais bien...

Je l'embrassais tendrement et commençais à aller et venir à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était si bon... Elle était si serré... J'allais de lus en plus vite sous ses gémissements qui se transformaient en cris. Je posais mes lèvres sur son cou et y aspirais la peau. Je la marquait comme mienne d'un suçon.

Je gémissais dans le creux de son cou accentuant mes coups de reins. Elle répétait inlassablement mon nom alors que j'en faisais de même. J'accélérais le rythme appréciant la douceur de sa peau, de son souffle sur ma nuque, de mes lèvres sur les siennes, de sa chaleur simplement.

Elle s'accrochait de plus en plus à moi, criant de plaisir. Chaque fois que je prononçais son nom, je me sentais encore plus heureux. Plus je le disais, plus j'étais serein, plus j'étais entier, plus j'étais vivant. Je redoublais de rythme quand elle me le demandait. Et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder. J'étais aussi près du gouffre qu'elle.

-Edward... Edward je vais...

-Avec moi Bella... Viens avec moi.

Je sentais ses parois se resserrais tout doucement contre moi, de mon index, je traçais des cercles énergiques sur son point sensible et brusquement elle se contracta autour de mon membre et se tendit en s'accrochant à moi avec force. Son orgasme la submergea de plein fouet.

-EDWARD !

Je poussais une dernière fois en elle, moi aussi à bout, pour me déversais dans un râle de plaisir dans son entre si chaude.

-BELLA !

Après mon orgasme je me reposais sur Bella qui essayait de reprendre son souffle, sans pour autant l'écraser. Je respirais profondément son odeur essayant de calmer ma respiration saccadé. Je l'embrassais doucement et me levais du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de retirer le préservatif qui nous avait protégés.

A peine avais-je mis un pied hors du lit que j'éprouvais un immense vide de ne pas être dans ses bras, et même de ne plus sentir sa chaleur sur moi. Je fis alors le plus vite possible pour la reprendre dans mes bras, une fois que je fus rentré dans le lit.

Elle se cala contre mon torse alors que je caressais tranquillement ses cheuveux.

-Merci...

Je la regardais étonné qu'elle me dise une telle chose. Elle n'avait rien à me remercier... Ce que j'avais fait, je l'avais fait avec joie. Elle est la seule à me faire sentir si confus et désespérer comme cela.

-Merci pourquoi ?

Ma voix était claire par rapport à la sienne qui semblait fatigué.

-Ce soir... Merci...

Je lui souris alors que ses merveilleux et si expressifs yeux chocolats ne croisent les miens.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi...

Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi, elle calée contre moi, comme si c'était habituelle et naturelle, moi, caressant ses doux cheveux brun en la couvrant du regard. Finalement, elle se tourna doucement, jusqu'à que nos regards se croisent. Elle avait les yeux fatigués et je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas tardé à s'endormir.

Elle se blottis contre moi, son front collé sur ma poitrine, une de ses petites mains sous sa tête pour la retenir et l'autre sur mon torse. Une de ses jambes était entremêlé avec les miennes et elle se rapprocha de moi, le regard résolus.

-Tu vas t'en aller ?

Je la regardais dans les yeux mon petit sourire en coin plus affirmé depuis qu'elle avait danser avec moi.

-Non.

Elle soupira, heureuse, et se blottis entre mes bras, enroulé autour de sa taille. J'avais cette envie de toujours la protégé, et je me demandais bien quel était ce sentiment... Elle me souris avant de nicher son visage sur moi.

-Tant mieux... Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

Sa respiration se fis plus lente et je recommençais à jouer avec ses mèches brunes en la regardant complètement sous son charme.

-Je suis là Bella, je ne partirais pas...

Non, je ne partirais pas. J'étais bien trop bien, dans ses bras, pour penser à partir. Non. Je resterais là, avec elle. Je n'avais jamais passé la nuit avec mes conquêtes. D'habitude je les baises et je m'en vais. Mais elle n'était pas comme ces autres femmes, elle n'était pas une conquête. Elle était Bella... Et jusque là, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, après Lili.

Oui c'était cela... Je n'avais jamais ressentis tant de choses, tant de passion et toutes ces choses indescriptibles avec les autres femmes. Seulement avec elle, et c'est cela qui me disais qu'elle était spéciale.

Oui elle était spécial... Elle était différente des autres... Elle me rendait vivant. Elle me rendait fou. Et je crois bien, que je me suis attaché à ce petit bout de femme en même pas 4h. Est-ce possible de pouvoir s'attacher à une personne comme cela.

J'aurais aimé dire _« non, c'est juste le contre coup de notre nuit »_ mais il n'en fut rien. Oui, je trouvais cela possible. C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ma vie sans elle. Il n'y a même pas 5h, je me disais que je n'étais pas prêt à me caser, que j'avais le temps.

Il n'a fallut que deux secondes pour que mes belles paroles partent en fumé lorsque je l'ai vus se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Il n'a fallut qu'une seconde pour que mon regard rencontre le siens et que j'en tombe sur le cul.

C'était une déesse. Elle m'avait offert une nuit aussi parfaite que la fois, aussi parfaite soit-elle, où j'ai porté Lili pour la première fois dans mes bras. Et nous ne nous étions pas envoyer en l'air. On n'avait pas baiser comme des animaux.

Je ne dirais pas jusqu'à dire que nous avions fait l'amour, parce que je ne la connaissais que depuis un peu plus de 4h et que je ne savais pas du tout ce que je ressentais envers elle. Mais elle avait ce pouvoir sur moi, celui de faire ressortir le vrai Edward qui résidait à l'intérieur de moi.

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire le tombeur ou de jouer ce rôle fatiguant et habituelle que je jouais tout les jours. Seule ma famille connaissait l'Edward que j'étais réellement. A l'extérieur, je jouais le pourris, le salaud, le mec froid et l'avocat. Ma façade pour me protéger des coups bas.

Avec elle je n'avais pas besoin de tous sa.

Ses yeux étaient comme un rayon X qui passaient mon coeur à nu. Cette nuit, nous étions comme connectés, liés. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer cela, mais ça me rendais heureux et je me sentais enfin à ma place. C'est tous ce qu'il m'importait.

-Edward...

Je regardais doucement Bella et lui fis un petit sourire.

-Oui mon Ange ?

Je n'entendais pas de réponse alors je me penchais vers elle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis qu'elle était toujours endormie ?

-Edward.

Elle parlait dans son sommeil. Mon coeur se remplis de joie. J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres afin de ne pas la réveiller et je me recalais contre elle. Je m'endormis alors, un sourire au lèvre le visage niché dans les cheveux brun odeur framboise de Bella.

Quelque chose chatouillait mon nez, provoquant mon réveil. Je me sentais bien... Il devait être tôt parce que les raillons du soleil filtraient à peine à travers les rideaux. Un petit poids pesait sur moi et une fois que j'eus enfin ouvrit les yeux, je regardais donc à mon côté.

Seigneur... J'avais devant moi, la 9ème merveille du monde. La huitième étant ma fille, elle passait après elle. C'était Bella. Un Ange. Elle était toujours endormis et nous nous étions très rapprocher pendant la nuit. Nous étions carrément collés. Je me reculais un peu pour l'observer.

Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux brun s'enroulaient en auréole au dessus de sa tête. Ses joues étaient un peu rosé. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres entre-ouverte. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gouter une fois de plus à ses lèvres, cependant doucement pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille. Je sortis du lit et je le regrettais déjà amèrement. Un sentiment douloureux s'implanta en moi et je filais sous la douche pour pouvoir revenir le plus vite possible.

En même pas trois minutes j'étais lavé. Entourer d'une pauvre serviette de bain, je me précipitais dans la chambre rejoindre Bella. Elle dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle était tellement belle... Je ne pus retenir l'envie de la prendre en photo.

Je ramassais mon Jean par terre qui traînait et y sortis mon téléphone portable, évidemment le dernier Iphone. Sans regarder ce que je faisais je le mis en mode photo et me rapprochais doucement d'elle.

J'étais attiré comme un aimant par cette femme si merveilleuse. Je regardais ses lèvres avec envie et me penchais pour pouvoir les embrassaient. Elles étaient aussi douce que la veille. Soulager qu'elle ne se soit pas réveiller, je soupirais tristement en caressant sa joue. Je ne voulais pas la quitter.

Je caressais tendrement sa joue. Je repris mon Iphone et je l'embrassais de nouveau, en prenant cette fois, une photo de nous deux. Elle était, à mon plus grand bonheur, réussi. On voyais mes épaules nue et les siennes aussi. Bella était magnifique dessus. Elle semblait si sereine.

Je lui avait promis que je ne partirais pas, mais il le fallait. J'avais promis à Lili de lui acheté ses Donut's préférés. Je regardais l'heure sur mon telephone portable. 7H30. Il fallait que je me prépare. Je ramassais nos vêtements et réanfillais mon Boxer, mon jean et ma chemise de la veille. L'odeur de Bella les imprégnaient et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Je pliais la robe et les sous-vêtements de ma douce et les lui mis sur la table de nuit.

Je me tournais une dernière fois vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas ne plus la voir. Elle n'était pas venus avec une pochette ou un sac à main. Elle l'avait surement laisser dans sa voiture quand elle est venue en boîte. Elle en avait surement un qu'elle avait laisser dans sa voiture pour ne pas se le faire voler au club et il devait y voir toutes ses affaires dedans.

Je sortis mon porte feuille de mon jean et en sortis 50$. C'était largement suffisant pour un trajet en taxi. Elle pourra au moins s'acheter de quoi déjeuner. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule alors que je lui avais promis de rester.

Le pire est que je ne voulais pas partir. Je voulais rester à ses côtés, la tenir dans mes bras et l'embrasser... C'est tous ce que je voulais...

Je me tournais vers l'autre côtés de la suite où régner un piano à queue noir au fond, un grand salon avec écran plasma et bouteille de champagne. Il y avait aussi un grand bureau avec des feuilles et des stylos mis à disposition. Parfait !

Je m'installais devant celui-ci et pris un stylo en main. La feuille vierge devant moi ne le fus plus bien longtemps, car je me mis de ce pas à écrire de ma calligraphie, mon texte.

_Chère et Douce Bella,_

_Mon Tendre Ange,  
>Je suis désoler de ne pas être là à ton réveil, malgré que je t'en ai fais la promesse, je n'ai pus rester près de toi que jusqu'à ce matin, le devoir m'appelait.<br>Dire que je ne voulais pas te quitter est un euphémisme. _

_Pourtant il le fallait..._

_Sache que je n'ai pas perdus espoir et j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir._

_Mon numéro est le 09 000 001. _

_Appelle moi quand tu veux, à toutes heures du soir et de la nuit._

_Je n'ai pas pus avoir le tiens car malheureusement, tu n'avais pas ton sac avec toi... _

_La chambre est déjà payer et je te pris de bien vouloir utilisé ces 50$ comme bon te semble, pour prendre un taxi et aller jusqu'à chez toi ou te prendre un bon petit déjeuner... Je te fais confiance, fais en bon usage._

_Sache que je n'ai jamais passer une aussi belle nuit et que tu hantes maintenant mon esprit._

_A très vite, _

_Je l'espère de tout coeur,_

_Edward._

_Ps : J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que je faisais partis de tes rêves, tu parles en dormant et t'entendre m'appeler pendant que tu dormais était vraiment adorable. Je n'ai pas manqué de t'embrasser au moins 10 fois avant de partir. Tu me manques déjà._

Tous ce que j'avais écrit je le pensais vraiment. Elle hantais mon esprit comme jamais personne ne l'avais fais jusque là. Je pris donc la lettre et la posais délicatement sur ses vêtements et comme je le lui avait écrit, je l'embrassais 10 fois tendrement, faisant tout pour ne pas la réveiller.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'éloigner d'elle, j'avais l'impression qu'on me lacérais le coeur... Puis arriver devant la porte, je lui lancer un dernier regard et franchis le seuil de la porte. Je soupirais quand je m'engageais dans l'ascenseur. J'avais plus qu'envie de faire demi tour et de me rendormir en la tenant fermement dans mes bras.

Tout l'ascenseur me rappelais ce qu'il s'était passer la veille. Une fois sortis, je saluais le réceptionniste du jour et payais la facture de la chambre. Puis essayant de ne pas regarder en arrière, je montais à bord de ma voiture dans laquelle je regardais la place vide à mes côtés.

Elle m'avait littéralement ensorcelé, je ne pouvais plus pensé à autre chose qu'elle. Je me mis en route après avoir mis un CD des Beattles, _Best Of The Beatles Box Set Vol.1_. C'est sous _« I Saw Her Standing There»_, que je conduisais tranquillement vers _**« Chez Joey » **_le meilleur pâtissier de la ville. Pas cher et succulent !

**_Well, she was just 17,_**

__Eh bien, elle avait juste 17 ans,__

**_You know what I mean,_**

__Tu vois ce que je veux dire,__

**_And the way she looked was way beyond compare._**

__Et son style était au delà de toute comparaison.__

**_So how could I dance with another (ooh)_**

__Alors comment aurais-je pu danser avec une autre (ooh)__

**_And I saw her standin' there._**

__Et je l'ai vue devant moi.__

**_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_**

__Eh bien elle m'a regardé, et moi, je pouvais voir__

**_That before too long I'd fall in love with her._**

__Que dans pas trop longtemps je tomberais amoureux d'elle.__

**_She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)_**

__Elle ne voulait danser avec aucun autre (whooh)__

**_And I saw her standin' there._**_  
><em>

__Et je l'ai vue devant moi.__

J'arrivais environ 5 minutes après mon départ devant cette petite baraque où je rentrais à moitié souriant trop occupé à penser à Bella. Elle me manquer déjà... Je soupirais blasé et rentré dans la brasserie. Joey m'accueillis avec son sourire naturel avant que je ne commande ma commande habituelle. Deux Donut's Chocolat avec un à la noix de coco et l'autre au sucre.

Je repartis avec ma commande et je repartis chez ma mère. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Jasper et d'Emmet depuis hier soir. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour eux, ils ont dus passer leurs nuit avec l'amie de Bella et Rose. Bella... A la simple pensé de son nom un sourire niais et idiot se collait sans que je m'en rende compte sur mon visage.

J'arrivais tout sourire chez ma mère à 8h10. La puce devait être réveiller et devait réclamer son petit déjeuner. J'entrais à l'intérieur de la maison un sourire débile toujours collé sur mes lèvres. Je regardais la photo de Bella et moi que j'avais mis en fond d'écran sur mon portable. On aurait dit un petit amis transit qui ne pouvais plus quitter sa petite amie un seul instant.

Sa en ressembler fortement... Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question plus tôt... Mais étais-prêt à croiser un trait sur mon passé pour essayer de commencer une histoire avec Bella même en ne la connaissant presque pas ? La réponse est...

Oui.

Oui.

Oui.

Oui.

Je serais prêt à tous...

Je rentrais dans la cuisine et vis ma mère faisant des Pancakes et Lili était à côté d'elle regardant comment faire. Je leur fis mon plus grand sourire avant de leur faire savoir ma présence en leur parlant.

-Hey ! Comment sa va ?

Lili fut la première à se retourner et à se jeter dans mes bras.

-PAPA !

-Hey ma puce. Papa t'a ramené tes donut's préférés.

-Oui ! Merchi papa !

-Tu as bien dormis?

-Oui cros bien !

Je ris en la regardant tendrement. En la regardant, elle me fit penser à Bella. Elle avait des fossettes comme les siennes quand elles souriaient. Ses joues devenaient rosés quand elles étaient gênés. Ses cheveux étaient ondulé comme les siens.

_Vieux, t'a cette fille dans la peau !_

J'avoue...

Je la reposais par terre alors qu'elle se remit à côté de sa grand mère. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et lui fit un grand baiser sonore sur la joue. Elle me regardait étonné.

-Bonjour Maman Chéris !

-Euh... Bonjours Edward...

Je lui pris la poêle des mains et tout en souriant comme un idiot je fini de faire les pancakes avec le peu de pâte qu'il restait.

-Wahou ! Papa trop fort !

-Papa est toujours trop fort !

Je leurs souriais de toute mes dents et j'emmenais le petit déjeuner au salon. Esmée me souriait tendrement et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'ai pas vus si heureux depuis tant d'année. Vas-tu me dire qu'elle en est la cause ?

-C'est un secret !

Je lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front avant de repartir chercher du jus d'orange au frigo. J'entendis la conversation entre ma mère et ma fille.

-Dis mamie, poukoi il est beaucoup content papa ?

-Je ne sais pas ma puce... A mon avis il a passer une très bonne nuit...

-Une bonuit ?

Je revins avec le jus et le posais sur la table avant de me tourner vers elles qui me regardaient intensément.

-Oui chérie, et une très trèèès bonne nuit...

Je leurs fit un baiser à chacune d'elle sur la joue et commençais à déjeuner. Sous ces deux demoiselle qui se posaient milles et une question.

Oui, j'avais passé une excellente nuit. La meilleure de ma vie. Et j'espérais totalement que ce ne soit pas la dernière avec mon Ange. Avec ma Bella...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Merci pour ce temps d'attente, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez toute, le chapitre 2 ! <em>

_Le chapitre 3 seras du PDV-Bella, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite. Je vous fais à tous d'énorme bisous et j'attends vos Review's avec impatience !_

_Gros Bisous, _

_Votre AprilxD._

_**IMPORTANT :**Finalement ma mère et moi avons trouvés un compromis. Je pourrais me servir de mon ordinateur tout les samedi, alors les publications se feront** tout les 30 ou 31** de chaque mois. Vous l'avez donc compris, **les chapitres seront publiés une fois par mois**. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même les chapitres, même si ils seront longs à arriver, vous comprendrez qu'écrire 1 chapitre nécessite énormément de temps._

_Gros bisous quand même à chacun d'entre vous !_

_AprilxD_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Il hante mon esprit

_Coucou tout le monde !_

Me revoilà _**« Enfin »**_ pour ce _3ème chapitre_ !

L'attente à été longue et je m'en excuse, mais j'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner.

Je vous embrasse tous :)

Merci à :

**Twilight007 :**_ Moi aussi je trouve cet Edward trop chouchou ! Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas comme cela que je l'ai imaginé à la base, mais je pense que ce personnage là est encore mieux que celui que j'avais imaginer. La suite la voilà, bonne lecture !; _**kinoum :** _Et oui on en apprend beaucoup sur lui, et aujourd'hui on en apprend beaucoup sur Bella ! Le titre __« Libère moi de ma douleur »__ doit venir de quelque chose qui fait mal. Au début j'avais imaginé un Edward Torturé et c'est lui qui devait être sauvé, mais voilà, finalement c'est tout le contraire qu'il se passe. C'est Bella qui souffre et c'est lui qui la sauvera. J'espère que tu aimeras ! _**Virgiiiiiiiiinie :** _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle le trouvera, il ne faudrait pas que sa se passe mal dès les premiers chapitres ! Voici le chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience, de gros bisous à toi; _**Tinga Bella :**_ Oui, c'est une vrai salope, je la deteste tout autant que toi. Je ne voulait pas mettre Tanya comme méchante, les Tanya méchante y'en à trop, et j'ai eu pitié d'elle, alors j'ai crée Kate ! Gros bisous :);_** Calimero59 :**_ Merci à toi, j'espère que tu suivras régulièrement cette fiction. _**Edalice :**_Merci beaucoup, ne t'en fais pas pour Bella, tout vas bien pour elle. Je te laisse le découvrir par toi même. _**Lamue12 :**_ Merci ton com's me touche, ne t'en fais pas, tout vas bien, bon chapitre ^^; _**Alice'n'Tom :**_ Merci de ton com's, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira; _**Sinzancana :**_ Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite tout autant que les précédents chapitres, Bisous. _**Doudounord2**_ :Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie que tu sois fidèle à cette storie qui viens a peine de débuter. Gros bisous à toi et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre après avoir autant attendus. _**Grazie :**_Merci beaucoup, je vais en avoir besoin ! Gros Bisous ! _**Lea228:**_ Merci, voici le chapitre que tu attend ! _**Bella'Stewart :**_ Je sais, je sais... Les mamans ont toujours raisons ! Mais voilà, le chapitre est quand même là et j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! _**Ousna :**_ Ah, je pense absolument comme toi. Lili est vraiment une petite fille géniale -en tout cas j'ai essayer de la faire devenir comme telle- et Kate une vrai salope -j'en avais marre de faire passer Tanya pour la méchante-. Enfin bon, je ne peux pas te raconter trop de chose sur la suite sinon, il n'y aurais plus de surprise ! Bonne lecture ^^. _**Tonie :**_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _**SLGI Moony :**_ Hihihi, Merci !Non ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout faire pour que ça se la coule douce au début mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Bisous !_

_**Je dédis ce chapitre à ma superbe correctrice qui va faire de véritable miracles en apportant sa touche personnel à mon texte. Plus de fautes de conjugaison et de ponctuation, un énorme Merci à Odrey010 ! :)**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Il a envahis mes pensés et ne veux plus en sortir, moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'il en sorte.**

_« Je revoyais ce moment horrible, le plus atroce de ma vie, encore._

_J'étais enfermée dans cette pièce étroite et noire, recroquevillée sous moi même. J'entendais ses pas dans le couloir au dessus. Depuis le jour où je me suis fait enlever dans ma propre maison, je n'ai plus vus le jour. Juste cet homme horrible au sourire carnassier._

_Je ne savais pas ce qu'on me voulait. Je n'avais que 19 ans merde ! Je vivais dans un coin pommé dans l'État de Washington, et avec ma chance habituelle, ce psychopathe a voulus se trouver une nouvelle victime, et c'est tombé sur moi._

_Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais. Mais il faisait froid et c'était humide. Je mourrais de faim, il ne me donnait rien._

_Il est rentré dans la pièce, cet horrible sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Il s'est posté devant moi et m'a relevé avec force avant de s'approcher brutalement de moi._

_-On va bien s'amuser petite Bella... »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Toujours ce même cauchemars... Je regardais la pièce...

-Edward ?

Il n'était pas ici... Le lit était froid à sa place... Il n'était pas resté... Je soupirais tristement... Je m'y attendais de toute façon. Je me levais un peu chancelante et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. L'air était encore un peu embué et lourd. Il avait dus l'utiliser aussi.

Étant nue, je me mis sous l'eau et me lavais doucement. J'avais une envie incroyable de pleurer. J'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, et j'aurais voulus me réveiller avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble...

Après avoir fini ma douche, je m'entourais d'une serviette de bain et revins dans la chambre. Je cherchais mes vêtements du regard par terre. Ils n'y étaient pas... Je regardais un peu autour de moi, et je les aperçus sur la table de chevet. Tiens ?

Une lettre...

Je la pris, tremblotante, et l'ouvris afin d'y lire les lignes.

« _Chère et Douce Bella,_

_Mon Tendre Ange,  
>Je suis désoler de ne pas être là à ton réveil, malgré que je t'en ai fais la promesse, je n'ai pus rester près de toi que jusqu'à ce matin, le devoir m'appelait.<br>Dire que je ne voulais pas te quitter est un euphémisme._

_Pourtant il le fallait..._

_Sache que je n'ai pas perdus espoir et j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir._

_Mon numéro est le 09 000 001._

_Appelle-moi quand tu veux, à toutes heures du soir et de la nuit._

_Je n'ai pas pus avoir le tiens car malheureusement, tu n'avais pas ton sac avec toi..._

_La chambre est déjà payer et je te pris de bien vouloir utilisé ces 50$ comme bon te semble, pour prendre un taxi et aller jusqu'à chez toi ou te prendre un bon petit déjeuner... Je te fais confiance, fais en bon usage._

_Sache que je n'ai jamais passé une aussi belle nuit et que tu hantes maintenant mon esprit._

_A très vite,_

_Je l'espère de tout cœur,_

_Edward. »_

Je me suis mise à sourire comme une folle. Il avait tenu parole... Il était resté près de moi toute la nuit. Il m'avait laissé son numéro, et il voulait me revoir. Il m'avait même laissé de l'argent pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi... Il était merveilleux.

_« Tu hantes maintenant mon esprit »_

Il hantait le mien tout autant. Je déposais la lettre, tout sourire sur la table de chevet et remis mes vêtements de la veille. Je repris ma lettre et avec un dernier regard pour cette pièce où nous nous étions unis, je quittais la chambre.

Dans l'ascenseur je relus encore et encore sa lettre. Il avait été adorable avec moi. Sincère, Gentleman, Merveilleux, tout simplement Parfait... Je sortis alors de cet hôtel le sourire aux lèvres. Arrivée sur la voie publique j'hélais un taxi.

Un taxi aux couleurs jaunes s'arrêta devant moi et je montais à bord.

-Le _Twilight_ s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite mademoiselle.

Il s'engagea dans le trafic autoroutier et mis quelques minutes avant d'arriver là où je voulais aller. Je payais ma commission et je sortis du Taxi qui s'en alla aussitôt. Le parking était presque vide. Seulement quelques voitures y stationnaient.

Ce bâtiment me fit sourire. C'est ici que j'avais rencontré cet homme au regard vert perçant. Cet homme si charmant... Je me dirigeais à pas légers vers la voiture d'Alice qui stationnait encore là. Elle avait du repartir avec sa conquête d'hier... Comme à chaque fois.

Alice et moi étions assez différentes. Quand elle va en boîte, elle sait à l'avance qu'elle va en ressortir avec quelqu'un et elle ne se gêne pas pour boire. Beaucoup... Moi étant plus posée de nature, d'habitude je buvais un peu... Seulement 2 ou 3 verres me suffisaient pour que je me lâche.

Elle, ayant l'alcool fort, elle avait toujours la gueule de bois le lendemain matin. Même en buvant peu. Ca ne lui réussissait pas, c'est sur, mais elle adorait ça ! Moi, je tenais l'alcool alors c'était tout autre chose.

Nous avions donc décidé, qu'elle se ferait ramener par son coup du soir ou par un Taxi, le lendemain de nos excursions. Donc voilà, moi, je pouvais conduire, j'avais toute ma tête. De plus, j'avais laissé mon sac dans la voiture, caché, bien évidemment, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser là alors qu'il y avait toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur.

Pour ouvrir la voiture sans clé, rien de plus simple. Il y a quelque temps, elle a prêté sa voiture à un ami à elle, Steven. Il avait rendez-vous avec son futur époux. Vous l'avez compris il était gai. Il venait à peine d'avoir son permis. Résultat, quand il a ramené la voiture d'Alice à bon port, il a bien faillit y laisser sa peau.

Tout le derrière de la voiture avait été cabossé et complètement rétamé. Elle a piqué la plus grosse crise de sa vie. Finalement, elle a fait réparer le coffre et tout ça, mais elle même qui oubliait souvent ses clés a demandé de lui faire mettre une paire dans le feu arrière droit.

Elle était tellement bien cachée que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle était déjà, à l'intérieur d'un petit trou, fin et long de l'intérieur, et d'autre part, elle faisait la taille du petit doigt d'un enfant de 8 ans. Avec la grosse vitre épaisse aux couleurs des phares normaux, tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu.

Alice était même sure et certaine que personne ne saurait jamais qu'il y avait une clé caché dans la voiture, et connaissant Alice, valait mieux pas la contrarier et puisqu'elle l'affirmait je ne pouvais que la croire.

J'enlevais alors avec le plus de force possible que je pouvais, le phare et sortis cette minuscule clé de sa cachette avant de déverrouiller la portière du conducteur qui, automatiquement, ouvrit toutes les autres portes. Je remis ensuite la clé et le phare à leurs places.

Je montais ensuite à bord et me mis à conduire vers Central Park ou je pourrais aller dans la_ 59__th__ Street Bridge*_, la rue où j'habitais.

Le temps était plutôt beau aujourd'hui... Le soleil était bien élevé et il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Peut-être aurais-je le loisir de travailler dehors ? Je ne mis pas plus de 5 minutes pour arriver à destination.

La _59__e_avenue était très proche de Central Park. J'étais du côté de _Central Park South_, le côté sud de Central Park. Il y avait beaucoup de trafic routier et je remerciais Dieu de nous avoir envoyé dans un appartement bien insonorisé.

Comme ça si un jour Edward aura à passer la nuit ici, nous ne serons pas dérangés. Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Ce gars m'avait complètement ensorcelé !

Je stoppais le contact après avoir trouver une place non loin de mon immeuble et descendis de l'habitacle en prenant mon sac avant de m'engager parmi la foule vers mon appartement. L'immeuble _n°54_ était présentable d'une couleur assez grise, terne. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et pris l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.

J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel et quand je fus à l'intérieur, appuyais sur la touche 4. J'attendis patiemment que l'ascenseur arrive à mon étage et quand ce fus chose faite j'en descendis pour me rendre jusqu'à la porte _n°47_. J'appuyais sur la poignée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je constatais qu'elle était toujours verrouillée ?

Je saisis mes clés, déverrouillais la porte et pénétrais enfin dans l'appartement. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et ouvris les fenêtres afin d'aérer la pièce centrale. Je pris mon BlackBerry et vérifia l'heure. 8H43. Elle devrait déjà être rentrée...

Je n'avais pas d'appel manqué ni d'SMS reçus... Elle m'appellerait si elle avait un problème. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de paniquer. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi et s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose...

Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer la perdre...

Si à 9h elle ne m'a toujours pas appelé, je l'appellerais moi. Je soupirais et partis dans la cuisine. Je mis la cafetière en marche et préparais ma tasse. Quand tout fus prêt, je fis couler le café dans ma tasse avant de prendre celle-ci et de la poser sur la table basse du salon.

Je partis dans ma chambre aux ton chocolat/doré et y pris mon ordinateur portable. Ma première histoire était bientôt achevée, et il me tardait de la terminer. L'histoire était assez basique mais si on lisait les chapitres, ont pouvait sentir à quel point les sentiments des personnages pourraient être aussi les notre, tellement ils étaient passionnels et fusionnels.

C'est l'histoire de Mia, une jeune fille de 19 ans, en première année dans une université artistique dont le rêve est de devenir peintre, et Tom, un homme de 22 ans qui avait les mêmes rêves et les mêmes ambitions qu'elle, mais que la vie va bientôt quitter.

Une rencontre hors du commun lors de l'après cours du cours de dessin. Lui qui avait eu une autorisation de sortie, voulait voir à quoi ressemblait cette école dans laquelle il n'était pas revenu depuis 6 mois, et il la rencontre, cette magnifique jeune femme aux yeux bleu.

Des sentiments passionnés les unis et malgré le peu de temps qu'il reste à vivre à Tom, ils veulent profiter de l'autre autant que possible avec cette peur, de quitter leurs moitiés.

Un amour indestructible même après la mort.

Avec cette histoire, je veux prouver aux autres que même si l'on perd un être cher, que l'on a aimé plus que notre propre vie, que nous devons vivre la notre, même avec le manque de la personne que nous aimons.

Car ce ne sont pas des Adieux, simplement des _« Aux Revoir... »_ Nous reverrons la personne que nous aimions quand notre heure sera venue pour ne plus jamais la quitter...

Elle était triste, je l'admets, moi même je pleurais en écrivant mes chapitres. Mais les histoires ne sont pas toujours faites que de blanc, il y a aussi du noir et du gris... Rien n'est parfait, pas même une histoire d'amour...

Je m'assis donc sur le canapé en sirotant mon café et allumais mon ordinateur. Mon dernier écrit remontait à il y a deux jours, et j'avais laissé en suspend, le moment où Tom fait une nouvelle attaque en présence de sa bien aimée alors qu'ils se baladaient tous les deux dans le parc, pas loin de chez elle. Elle apprend à ce moment là que l'homme qu'elle aime est malade et qu'il ne lui reste qu'environ un an maximum avant de décéder...

Je commençais à écrire, racontant le mieux que possible la détresse et la tristesse dans laquelle était plongée Mia. Elle qui allait perdre celui qu'elle aime. J'écrivis tout ce que Tom ressentait par rapport à celle qu'il aimait, son envie de se battre contre son cœur déjà très faible, son envie de ne jamais la quitter et de construire une famille avec elle, malgré qu'ils soient jeunes...

Mia était plongée dans le désarrois, refusant d'accepter que Tom allait mourir, que c'était inévitable, et qu'ils ne pourraient rester qu'un an maximum ensemble avant que son cœur ne lâche...

Tom, à sa naissance, eut une malformation cardiaque. Son cœur était faible, et il ne pouvait pas faire de sport ou d'autres activités qui pourraient l'essouffler... Il avait des arrêts-cardiaquesassez fréquents ce qui le forçait à attendre la mort tous les jours, enfermé dans cet hôpital.

Mais l'arrivée de Mia, lui donne enfin la force de se battre... Pour lui sauver la vie, les médecins espéraient pouvoir lui donner le cœur d'une autre personne, mais ils avaient trop peur des risques qu'il pourrait y avoir sur leur patient qui était bien trop faible...

Alors Tom s'était fait à l'idée de mourir. Il savait que ce serait à la fin de l'année ou au début de l'année prochaine et il acceptait la chose. La seule personne qui lui importait à présent était Mia, cette adorable jeune fille au regard bleu et aux cheveux chocolat.

Elle lui apportait le sourire quand ça n'allait pas et le faisait rire plus souvent qu'il n'avait ri dans sa vie. Elle lui apportait une bouffée d'air frais et il ne voyait pas sa vie sans elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer une vie avec elle.

D'imaginer leurs enfants courant dans leur grande maison, avec un gros chien, et leurs petits-enfants faisant la même chose alors qu'ils les regarderaient un sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux blancs et grisonnants.

Il voulait se battre...

Une histoire, triste, peut-être, mais qui était arrivée à des tas de personnes... Je soupirais tristement... Cette histoire me faisait de la peine. Parfois, je m'imaginais à la place de Mia et je n'arrivais pas à me dire que c'était vrai...

Ca me faisait peur, parce que ça pourrait très bien m'arriver à moi... à chacun d'entre nous...

J'enregistrais mon travail et déposais ma tasse vide à présent dans l'évier de la cuisine. Je partis ensuite dans ma chambre et rentrais dans la salle de bain. J'allais me relaver pour m'habiller un peu mieux. Un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal avec toutes ses émotions...

Je partis donc me prendre un bon bain chaud. J'en ressortis quelques minutes après. Je m'habillais d'une jupe blanche et d'un top beige. Après avoir mis une paire de boucles d'oreilles longues avec quelques bagues et un collier en perles blanches arrivant au creux de mon nombril, je me maquillais légèrement en me faisant un regard charbonneux, j'appliquais ensuite une touche de gloss transparent sur les lèvres et me détachais les cheveux.

Je pris ensuite mon portable pour regarder l'heure. 9H43. J'étais restée plus occupée que prévus. Je composais le numéro d'Alice. Première sonnerie, puis la seconde, puis la troisième...

_-Allo Bella !_

_-Alice ! Mon Dieu, tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'appart !_

_-Oh, Bella, si tu savais ! Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais rejoins moi au Starbucks au coin de la rue d'en face à 10h pille ! Ne sois pas en retard, je te raconterais tout ! Rosalie sera avec moi..._

_-Qu... Quoi ? Rosalie ? Mais pourquoi Ali..._

_-Bon Bella, je dois te laisser, ne sois pas en retard, Bisous !_

Elle me raccrocha au nez alors que je soupirais lourdement. Cette Alice ne changera jamais... Je cherchais les clés de la maison dans mon sac pour fermer la porte une fois que j'eus enfilé mon sac et je tombais nez à nez avec la lettre d'Edward. Je la sortis de sa place et relus au moins 5 fois ses lignes en souriant.

C'était l'homme le plus adorable que j'eus rencontré de ma vie.

Je cachais la lettre dans mon soutien-gorge, je sais carrément pervers et puérile, mais pour ma défense je n'ai pas de poche et je voulais absolument la sentir sur moi. Je sortis de l'appartement, un immense sourire étalé sur les lèvres.

Je me rendis à pieds sur la rue d'en face essayant d'éviter le plus possible de voitures, mais je savais qu'avec ma maladresse légendaire, il ne fallait pas que je me réjouisse trop vite. Avec une chance qui m'étai inconnue, j'arrivais indemne sur le trottoir où pleins de gens s'agglutinaient.

Un sourire étincelant étira mes lèvres. J'étais absolument sûre que c'était grâce à la lettre d'Edward. Je m'engageais dans la foule et j'aurais juré que je volais pendant que je me dirigeais d'un pas voluptueux vers le Starbucks du coin. J'arrivais avec 2 minutes d'avance mais j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'Alice y était déjà avec Rosalie.

J'entrais dans la pièce et plusieurs regards masculins me fixèrent avec intensité. Je me sentis rougir et j'avançais dans le Starbucks. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont on me regardait. Je me suis toujours trouvée banale et je n'ai jamais rien fais pour m'embellir.

Quand on m'a ramené chez moi après... _**ça**_

J'étais tellement remplie de honte... Alice est celle qui m'a sortit de là. Elle m'a sortit de ce mutisme et je peux vivre avec cette douleur, cette honte, cette peur que personne ne devrait vivre. Elle m'a apprit à prendre soin de moi, et m'a apprit à me voir autrement qu'une femme souillée. Même si je savais, au fond de moi, que personne ne voudrait d'une femme comme moi...

Même pas Edward...

Je fermais fortement les yeux repensant à ses mains dégoûtantes sur mon corps, de mon refus, de mes cris, de mes pleurs, de ses coups, de sa violence... Mon Dieu...

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Non ! Il était hors de question que je le laisse gagner sur moi. J'affichais un sourire un peu crispé et commençais à rechercher mes amies parmi les consommateurs de caféine. J'aperçus enfin une superbe chevelure blonde au loin qui portait une belle robe rouge sang. Je reconnus sans mal Rosalie Hale.

Je m'avançais vers elle me ressaisissant et affichant mon plus beau sourire. Je croisais le regard d'Alice en face d'elle et un sourire éblouissant se plaqua sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

-Bella !

-Alice !

Elle me sauta dans les bras et commença à me faire tourner en parlant à une vitesse incroyable, tellement incroyable que je ne comprenais absolument rien...

-Stop Alice ! Du calme ! Laisse moi le temps d'arriver et de me poser, et aussi de dire bonjour à Rose.

-Oui, je sais, excuse moi Bella, je vole te chercher un _double-expresso-caramel-nappé-chantilly_, ne bouges pas, oh je suis tellement heureuse !

Elle partit comme une fusée vers le comptoir pour commander. Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui me regardait avec un sourire joyeux.

-Hey, Salut Rose ! Je vois que vous avez passé une bonne nuit !

Je lui fis la bise et m'assis devant elle. Elle rit à gorge déployée, à en faire se retourner certains personnages indiscrets.

-Une bonne nuit ? Pour sûr, mais tu aurais dus être là ce matin ! C'était tellement... Je ne trouve pas les mots, ironique, explosif, jouissif ? J'en sais rien mais j'en ai pleuré de rire.

Elle repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Alice revint à ce moment la avec mon pêcher mignon. Un Bon _Double-Expresso-Caramel-Nappé-Chantilly_ ! Alice avait l'air d'excellente humeur et je mourrais d'envie de savoir pourquoi...

-Bon les filles vous allez me raconter ce qu'il se passe ou quoi ?

Alice fut la première à réagir en sautillant sur sa chaise à ma droite.

-Bella c'est tellement drôle ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver celle là !

-Bouges Alice !

-Et bien, à la soirée j'ai vu ce mec super canon, un blond aux yeux azur, il était si... Waouh Bella ! Et d'un coup alors que l'on dansait ensemble j'ai sentis que ton homme de ta vie était la alors je suis partis danser plus loin et le mec super canon est venue danser contre moi. Il était tellement parfait si tu savais Bella. Nous somme partis boire un verre et il m'a proposé de finir ce verre chez lui, et j'ai tout de suite accepté. Il m'a emmené chez lui et on a pas joué aux échecs... Et ce matin...

Elle partit dans un fou rire à en avoir mal au ventre alors que Rosalie un petit sourire joueur étalé sur les lèvres et un air taquin dans le regard poursuivit.

-Moi comme tu le sais j'aime un gars qui est quasi inaccessible pour moi... Enfin il n'a jamais montré qu'il voulait être avec moi, à chaque fois que je le vois je suis incapable de lui parler et il ne me parle que pour faire des blagues joueuses... Mais ce soir je l'ai vu et... Il est venu me voir. De bout en train, il a commencé à me toucher un peu et il m'a dit que j'étais belle. On est rentré chez moi et on a baisé comme des sauvages toute la nuit ! Mais ce matin... C'était tellement drôle. Mon frère et moi avons l'habitude de nous réveiller en même temps, mais ce ne fut pas le cas aujourd'hui. Jasper s'est levé quelques minutes après moi, et d'un coup, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais Alice a débarqué dans la cuisine habillée d'une des chemises de mon frère et un de ses vieux boxers. J'étais si surprise et elle aussi qu'on a rien dit pendant 5 minutes avant d'éclater de rire, Emmet est arrivé pile à ce moment là quand mon frère nous demandait si nous nous connaissions ! Il a fait les yeux ronds quand il a vu l'un de ses meilleurs amis dans sa cuisine à moitié à poil ! On a tous dit le nom de quelqu'un surpris pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes ! C'était si hilarant, tu aurais dus voir ça !

Je restais sans voix quelques secondes essayant de visualiser les têtes de mes amies et éclater de rire à mon tour.

-Non ! Je suis sûre que vous me faites marcher !

Je rigolais à en pleurer tandis ce qu'Alice et Rose me rejoignaient.

-Je te jure Bella, c'était trop drôle !

Rosalie pleurait alors qu'Alice continuait de faire plein de gestes pour me raconter leur drôle de matinée. Moi qui m'étais fait un film comme quoi Alice était tombée sur un psychopathe qui l'avait enlevé ou quoi, je me suis bien trompée !

J'aurais définitivement dus être là pour voir ça, mais rien ne vaut la superbe nuit que j'avais passé avec Edward. Un sourire rêveur étendit mes lèvres alors que j'entendis au loin Alice et Rose se calmer.

Edward... Cet homme était, comme je me tuais à le répéter, parfait. Ses yeux rieurs d'un vert si unique, sa bouche encore plus douce que je le pensais formant un sourire en coin, son nez droit qui avait parcouru d'une douce caresse mon cou, ses mains qui avaient tenues ma taille, ses bras me protégeants du danger...

Edward ne m'avait pas forcé, il ne m'avait pas manqué de respect, soit il ne m'avait rien promis, il ne m'avait pas baisé comme si je n'étais rien, il ne m'a pas délaissé pour son plaisir personnel.

Il ne m'a pas baisé.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous avions fait l'amour, nous ne nous connaissions pas, il ne me connaissait pas. Nous avions unis nos corps pour ne former qu'un, et j'avais eu la sensation d'être bien, à ma place...

Il a veillé à ce que je sois bien, à ce que j'éprouve autant de plaisir que lui, il a prit son temps avec moi. Il m'a fait ressentir tant d'émotion, tant de plaisir... Ca avait été si naturelle... Il avait été parfait.

J'ai adoré cette nuit et j'espérais sincèrement le voir à nouveau. Je voulais absolument le revoir.

-Et toi Bella ?

Alice qui d'autre ? Cette petite démone savait que cela avait été super, mais je suis sûre qu'elle voulait _« tout savoir dans les moindres détails... »_

-Il a été... parfait, c'était génial...

Je souriais comme une idiote à son souvenir.

-Et alors, comment il est ? Tu dois tout me raconter dans les moindres détails Bella ! On parle de l'homme de ta vie là !

-Oh Alice, t'es chiante avec ça ! Je te dis qu'il a été super, il est magnifique, il a été parfait avec moi, je ne fais que penser à lui, j'en deviens dingue, on a passé une superbe nuit et voilà, c'est tout, ça s'arrête la !

J'avais haussé le ton contre elle, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais Alice devrait se mêler de ses affaires, je savais qu'Edward et moi ne nous reverrions pas. Je mourrais d'envie de l'appeler, mais je savais que je devais mettre des distances entre lui et moi.

Je ne pouvais pas être avec lui, il était beaucoup trop bien pour une fille comme moi...

Je ne pouvais pas l'embarquer dans toute cette merde que je traînais derrière moi.

-Désolée d'avoir hausser le ton Alice. Je vais faire un tour, ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner, je rentrerais pour dîner.

Je pris mon sac et je sortis en toute hâte de ce Starbucks où je suis entrée si heureuse et où j'en sortis dévastée. Je me mis à marcher entre tous ces gens inconnus qui agglutinaient les trottoirs.

Je savais que je ne devais pas faire ça, que je ne devais pas me replier sur moi même, mais c'était dans ma nature. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché, mais par un heureux hasard, je suis arrivée au parc.

A ce même parc où Edward m'avait emmené.

A ce même parc où il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

Notre premier baiser...

J'ai souris d'un air nostalgique et je me suis assise à la même place qu'hier, regardant tendrement les enfants qui couraient partout, qui étaient plein de joie de vivre. Ils avaient de la chance d'être encore si petits.

Des petits garçons faisaient du cheval et jouaient avec leurs Spiderman tandis que des petites filles faisaient de la balançoire ou jouaient avec leurs poupées. Ils étaient tous adorables.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je voulais avoir un bébé le plus vite possible. Je me suis toujours dis que je ferais ma première fois avec le garçon que j'aimais et que je ferais tout pour rester avec lui pour pouvoir fonder une famille.

C'étaient de beaux rêves de petite fille. Rien ne s'est passé comme cela. Rien n'est tout beau et tout rose, il y a toujours un danger, à chaque coin de rue il peut vous arriver quelque chose...

J'en ai fais les frais...

Mon rêve d'être mère était gâché. Il avait été rayé de ma vie il y a 5 ans. Je ne pourrais jamais être mère, je ne le méritais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais me marier et vivre la conscience tranquille avec un homme que j'aimerais de tout mon cœur.

Je m'étonnais de penser de quoi serais faite la vie avec Edward. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été merveilleuse. Même encore plus ! Elle aurait été sublime, magique. Magique comme tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je voyais les parents et les enfants s'en aller que je me décidais à partir à mon tour. Il n'était que 13h30 mais je mourrais de faim. Je passais donc devant un snack à emporter et me pris un petit sandwich saucisson/beurre. De toute façon je n'avais pas faim.

Je passais donc tout mon après midi à flâner dans la ville, regardant à travers les vitrines des magasins de quoi m'occuper. Je ne trouvais rien... Je soupirais après avoir constaté que je me trouvais très loin de chez moi.

Je repris donc mon chemin dans le sens inverse. Je m'arrêtais dans une librairie et je décidais de m'acheter un livre. Je me rendis au rayon adulte et après avoir regardé quelques ouvrages, je me décidais à prendre_ Cauchemars_, une histoire qui ressemblait très fortement à la mienne.

La jeune fille était une femme battue, et elle se voyait comme souillée. Elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait jamais recommencer une nouvelle vie mais...

Je ne connaissais pas la suite.

Il me faudra lire pour savoir ce qu'il se passera. Je me permis d'acheter ce bouquin et pris la direction de chez moi. Il était un peu plus de 19h et Alice devait surement être à la maison.

En effet, elle y était. A peine ais-je eu le temps de franchir le seuil de l'entrée qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée sur moi.

-Oh Bella, si tu savais, je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais pas du te forcer la main, quelle meilleure amie nul je fais, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'en parlerais plus, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi après ce qu'il s'est passé mais je voulais juste te voir sourire c'est tout, pardonnes moi je t'en pris !

Je la pris par les épaules pour qu'elle me lâche, me laissant respirer un peu d'air frais.

-Ca va Alice, calme toi. Je vais bien... Enfin mieux. Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, je n'aurais pas dus, pardon.

-Non Bella, c'est de ma faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

-Je te pardonne Alice, ce n'est rien, tu es comme ça on y peut rien !

-Je suis si désolée Bella !

Elle me reprit dans ses bras, m'enlaçant tendrement. Elle me relâcha ensuite brutalement encrant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Par contre tu n'y échapperas pas ! Tu dois absolument tout me raconter !

Je soufflais d'exaspération et repartis vers ma chambre alors qu'elle scandait mon nom.

-Mais aller Bellaaaa !

Je déposais mes affaires sur le lit et revins au salon où elle m'attendait, avec une moue triste assise boudeuse sur le canapé.

Je m'assis bruyamment à ses côtés et ne lui posais qu'une seule question.

-On mange chinois ce soir ?

Elle me sourit malicieuse et voilà comment quelques minutes plus tard à à peine 19h45, nous étions

avachis sur notre petit canapé couleur crème devant un téléfilm à l'eau de rose.

-Allez Bella, crache le morceau maintenant !

Alice égale à elle même se tourna vers moi une mine curieuse étendue sur le visage.

-Très bien tu as gagné...

Elle cria d'une voix suraiguë avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

-Bella...

-Ca va, ça va Alice ! Il s'appelle Edward, il est beau... comme un Dieu, il est magnifique, il m'a fait me sentir si bien Alice si tu savais... Il était tellement doux et si attentif envers ma personne. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça, c'était magique...

Alice me souriait doucement. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et m'offrit un sourire encore plus éblouissant que le dernier.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi Bella. Tu mérites d'être heureuse... Je suis sûre que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble... Après tout je sais qu'il est l'homme de ta vie.

-Alice vas-tu arrêter avec ça ! Edward et moi c'était génial, c'était même inoubliable, mais c'est fini maintenant ! Je dois sortir de sa vie, je ne dois ni le revoir, ni le rappeler, il ne doit pas s'attacher à une personne comme moi... Qui voudrait d'une femme souillée de toute façon !

Je retirais ma main de la sienne, blessée. Je savais que mes paroles avaient dus lui faire mal, mais j'avais raison. Quelqu'un comme moi ne devrait pas être avec un homme comme lui. Je ne le méritais pas, et lui, il méritait mieux.

-Bella...

Alice soupira tristement et semblait chercher ses mots en son fort intérieur vus le pli qui s'était formé entre ses deux sourcils.

-Bella.. Tu... Tu n'es pas comme cela... On en a déjà parlé des centaines voir même des milliers de fois. Tu n'es pas souillée Bella. Tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse. Regardes tout le parcours que tu as fait depuis cette époque là, regardes où tu en es ! Beaucoup de femmes n'arrivent pas à remonter la pente, toi, tu as réussi Bella...

-Tu parles ! Je n'ai pas avancé Alice ! Je suis à New York, sans argent, sans voiture, sans travail fixe... Je n'ai jamais voulus être comme ça... Je rêvais de finir mes études, je rêvais d'être écrivain. Je rêvais d'une belle et grande famille et je me retrouve sans rien... Sans rien Alice...

Elle ouvrait et fermait sa bouche frénétiquement cherchant quoi me dire, quoi me répondre, mais je savais d'avance qu'elle ne trouverait pas les mots pour répondre à cette vérité. Elle soupira tristement et repris sa main avant de se lever lentement du canapé, fuyant mon regard.

-Tu as raison Bella... Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu n'as rien, et tu t'en morfonds alors que tu as le pouvoir de changer tous cela Bella ! Tu sais quoi ! J'abandonne.. J'ai vraiment essayé de te sortir de toute cette merde, mais si tu ne te donnes pas les moyens de réussir, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

Elle me fixa durement, et cette expression sur son visage me fit peur. Alice en colère, ce n'est jamais bon. Cela voulait aussi dire que nous venions de nous disputer et je savais que c'était pour un bon moment.

-Il est tard... Je bosse toute la journée demain pour rattraper mon retard de ce matin. Bonne nuit Bella.

Et elle partit sans un mot, me laissant là sur ce canapé, seule. Je l'avais vexé et blessé, je le savais. Je soupirais et éteignis la télé. Je m'enfermais alors dans ma chambre, triste, frustrée et dégoutée de moi même...

Je m'enfonçais dans ma couette et finalement, je fini par m'endormir, pour une nuit pleine du beau visage d'Edward.

Quand je me réveillais ce matin l'appartement semblait vide. Tout était silencieux alors je devinais qu'Alice avait déjà dut partir travailler. Je retirais furtivement la couette chaude qui recouvrait mon corps et m'extirpais de mon lit.

Quand j'arrivais au salon, je vis un Post-it d'Alice : _Parti au travail – A_, qui me confirma mon impression de solitude. Dans un silence quasi-complet, je me saisis d'une tasse de café et remis le café qu'Alice avait préparé ce matin à chauffer.

J'allumais la télé et quand mon café fut prêt, je le posais sur la table basse du salon alors qu'un épisode de Gossip Girl se jouait devant moi.

7h30, Je pris un petit déjeuner rapide appréciant le téléfilm pour jeunes que j'avais regardé. Je mis ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle et repartis dans ma chambre. Je pris une douche rapide, et m'habillais d'un jean moulant et d'un T-shirt un peu transparent beige sous lequel on pouvait distinguer la couleur noire de mon sous-vêtement.

Je me maquillais légèrement les yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner noir et de mascara avant d'appliquer un gloss transparent sur mes lèvres. Je pris mon sac et mon téléphone portable sur lequel j'avais enregistré le numéro d'Edward.

Je savais pertinemment que je ne m'en servirais pas, mais je ne sais pas, c'était comme si j'en avais besoin, comme si s'était vitale...

J'ai aussi pris mes clés de la maison et mon portefeuille. Je fermais ensuite la maison et je commençais à marcher le long des routes englouties par la population.

Je savais que j'avais mal agis hier... Alice devait beaucoup m'en vouloir, mais j'avais dis le fond de ma pensée qui s'est révélée être vraie. Bien qu'elle ai aussi raison...

_« J'ai vraiment essayé de te sortir de toute cette merde, mais si tu ne te donnes pas les moyens de réussir, tu n'y arrivera jamais ! »_

Elle avait raison... Pendant cette année là, elle avait toujours été avec moi pour m'épauler... Elle avait été là quand je faisais des cauchemars ou encore quand j'essayais de remonter la pente. Elle ne m'avais jamais lâché...

Et moi, comme une idiote je lui dis que je n'ai rien... C'est faux.

Je l'ai elle...

Il n'empêche que mes rêves ne pourront jamais se réaliser... J'avais pris l'habitude de me faire à l'idée de finir mes jours seule, comme une vieille femme... Sans mari, sans enfants... Seule.

Je savais depuis ce fameux 3 Février, que ma vie ne serait plus jamais pareille.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'atterris devant une grande Bibliothèque. Je ne me fis pas prié pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Je suivis les écriteaux accrochés au plafond pour trouver les étalages de Dramas.

Il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs pleins de livres, les gens étaient plutôt assis à des tables pour travailler ou simplement pour lire, d'autre étaient assis sur des canapés.

Adolescente, j'avais toujours adoré les livres. J'aimais beaucoup la musique aussi... Les livres étaient vraiment ce que j'aimais le plus. On m'appelait sans arrêt la taupe au collège et au lycée, parce que je passais mon temps enfermée à la bibliothèque pour lire.

Pendant que les filles et les garçons faisaient tous un tas de chose dehors ou allaient à une fête, moi je restais chez moi entourer de mes livres ou j'allais au parc pour lire un peu.

J'étais une vraie taupe !

Attirée par l'étalage d'Anna Kleight*, je pris un de ces ouvrages au hasard. Le livre s'intitulait _« Broken »_. Je lis le prologue sur la dernière page de couverture :

_« Lucile est une jeune femme de 26 ans poursuivie par son passé. Elle rencontre Dean, d'un an son ainé, qui deviendra son tout. Elle rêvait de pouvoir finir sa vie avec lui, mais contre une arme qui peut gagner ?_

_Inspiré d'une histoire vrai._

_Anna.K. »_

Cette histoire me parût de suite intéressante. Je m'assis comme au bon vieux temps en tailleur dans l'étalage de livres, et commença ma lecture de ce petit bijoux.

Je m'étais complètement attachée à cette histoire, si bien que je la finis quand mon ventre commençait à gargouiller. Il était 13h17. Je décidais donc de sortir manger quelque chose dehors pour ensuite commencer à repérer les environs.

Étant nouvelle à NY, je ne connaissais strictement rien d'ici. Je connaissais à moitié la rue que j'habitais et je connaissais bien heureusement Central Park que j'avais eu la chance de découvrir pendant un voyage scolaire quand j'étais encore lycéenne.

Je voulais absolument visiter le centre étant donné qu'Alice et moi resterions ensemble longtemps ici. Je voulais découvrir le centre Apple Stores, toutes les fabuleuses boutiques dont Alice m'avait parlé même si je ne raffolais pas de shopping...

Depuis toute petite je rêvais de venir ici, dans cette ville merveilleuse. A peine arrivée qu'il m'était déjà arrivé des tonnes de choses. J'avais passé une nuit inoubliable dans les bras d'un homme merveilleux, je me suis faite une nouvelle amie, j'ai un petit appartement que je partage avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot et mon roman avance.

Que du bonheur si on passe outre ma dispute avec Alice, le fait que je n'ai pas un rond, pas de voiture et pas de diplôme en poche.

J'avais été si près du but... J'étais tellement proche de mon rêve... A tous justes 17 ans, j'avais intégré la _Seattle University_. J'avais sauté plusieurs classes étant très intelligente et à 19 ans, je me suis retrouvé en dernière année.

Cela s'est passé 5 Mois avant les examens finaux pour pouvoir avoir mon diplôme.

Je ne l'ai jamais eu.

A force de marcher je trouvais enfin un petit snack à emporter et comme la veille, je me pris un sandwich avant de repartir m'enfonçant encore plus dans la foule.

J'avais pour plan de visiter _Midtown_, un quartier près de chez moi bourré de culture et de monuments qui seraient j'en suis sure, une merveille pour les yeux humains.

J'arrivais à destination quelques minutes plus tard et c'est avec émerveillement que je visitais ce lieu incroyable. Je commençais par visiter le Chrysler Building, cette gigantesque tour de 319 Mètres, puis j'enchainais avec la Cathédrale Saint-Patrick, la plus grande église de New York construite dans un style néogothique, et le Grand Central Terminal, une grande gare ferroviaire.

Plus loin, il y avait le Rockefeller Center, ce grand centre plein de boutique de luxe qui me donnait envie de tout acheté. Je me mis donc à regarder les vitrines, appréciant leur contenu... Je n'ai jamais eu de choses luxueuses...

Mon père est le Shérif de la petite bourgade Forks, une petite ville de l'État de Washington. Il n'était pas riche, il gagnait seulement assez pour pouvoir payer son loyer et se nourrir. Ma mère, n'en parlons pas... C'est une femme égoïste qui ne pense qu'à elle. Le jour où j'ai eu le plus besoin d'elle, elle m'a rejeté, me traitant comme une moins que rien comme si j'avais attrapé un virus qui pourrait la contaminer si je la touchais ou même la voyais.

Elle m'a laissé dans mes problèmes sans même me soutenir après ce que j'avais dus endurer... Depuis j'avais coupé les ponts. Je n'avais pas de mère, je me suis rendus compte trop tard que je n'en avais jamais eu...

J'avais envie de m'acheter pleins de choses, pour une fois j'avais envie d'un beau sac et de beaux vêtements, mais je ne supporte pas quand Alice dépense son argent pour moi. Je me promis donc d'essayer de gagner de l'argent le plus vite possible pour enfin pouvoir me faire plaisir.

Je devais commencer ma vie, ici, à New York.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure dans Rockefeller Center, je sortis de ce quartier un beau sourire aux lèvres. Je visitais ensuite Carnegie Hal, une grande salle de concert où plusieurs groupes de musique classique s'étaient produits.

J'ai toujours aimé la musique classique. Le violon et le piano étaient mes instrument préférer. Quand j'étais jeune, mon père m'avais payé des cours de piano. J'étais plutôt douée, mais ça coutait trop cher alors j'ai arrêté de prendre des cours.

J'avais subitement envie de reprendre des cours, de voir un de ces magnifiques concerts auxquels je n'ai jamais pus assister par manque de moyens.

J'avais envie de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Je voulais me trouver un vrai travail, peut-être même finir mes études, je voulais m'acheter de quoi me faire plaisir, pour mes loisirs ou simplement parce que je le voulais. Je voulais avoir une voiture qui me plaise et je voulais pouvoir payer mon loyer dans les temps.

Alice avait raison... _« Si tu ne te donnes pas les moyens de réussir, tu n'y arriveras jamais ! »_

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je regrettais amèrement de m'être comportée comme cela avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas que je la porte responsable de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je fus déçue de moi même de m'être chicaner avec Alice... Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle essayait juste de m'aider.

Avec un dernier soupir, je fis demi-tour sans prendre le temps d'aller visiter l'Empire State Building, et je repartis chez moi non sans éprouver une certaine culpabilité.

A mon arrivée, il était presque 17h. Comme à chaque fois quand je rentrais à la maison, je me fis chauffer une tasse de café et en déposant mes affaires dans ma chambre, je me saisis de mon ordinateur portable. Je voulais absolument que mon roman se termine aujourd'hui...

Je m'assis donc sur le canapé, ma tasse fumante de café sur la table basse et mon ordinateur sur les genoux. Je commençais donc à écrire.

J'écrivis l'envie de Tom d'être père, son envie que Mia porte son enfant alors qu'il ne serait plus là. L'envie qu'il avait de ne jamais la laisser seule, que ce serait une part de lui et qu'ils seront toujours ensemble grâce à cet enfant.

J'enchaînais sur les sentiments de Mia, son envie de le garder près d'elle alors que la maladie l'entraînait toujours plus loin. Son envie de ne jamais le quitter... De garder leur amour toujours si fort et si intact.

Tom qui devenait malade de jour en jour propose son idée à Mia, il voulait lui faire l'amour au moins une seule fois. Mia ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle le voulait elle aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fatigue son cœur...

Après les tentatives de persuasion de Tom, elle accepte, avec cette peur de le perdre lors de leur premier ébat. Tom lui parle juste avant qu'ils ne commencent leur nuit d'amour, de son idée d'avoir un enfant.

Mia, désemparée sur le fait qu'il ne le verrait pas grandir, sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas de père. Tom, lui expliquant qu'elle l'aimerait pour deux et qu'ils se retrouveront tous réunis un jour et qu'il apprendra à le connaître au paradis.

Mia ne sut pas comment gérer l'enfant et ses études. Tom lui dit qu'il avait déjà effectué toutes les démarches nécessaires pour donner un héritage à leur enfant et à elle. Mia qui se rend compte a quel point il était proche de partir loin d'elle. Qu'il était proche de la laisser toute seule...

Ils commencent alors leur nuit passionnée, leurs première nuit passionnée, à leur rythme, au rythme de Tom pour que son cœur ne subisse pas trop de dégâts et à Mia, pour qui c'était aussi une première fois et où elle espérait pouvoir porter leur enfant.

Fort heureusement tout ce passa très bien, et ils furent heureux tout les deux, de cette première fois commune qui les a encore plus rapproché.

Tom ne veut pas faire les choses à moitié. Il décide de se marier avec Mia pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse traiter de toutes sortes de choses et son enfant aussi s'il était hors mariage. Alors, il lui demande lors d'un dîner aux chandelles dans un grand restaurant sa main, et à son plus grand bonheur elle accepte.

Ils se marient une semaine plus tard avec seulement 2 témoins et les parents des jeunes concernés qui n'étaient pas enchantés de cette idée. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Ils étaient majeur maintenant...

Puis finalement, lors de leur voyage de noce, ils se remettent à explorer les chairs de l'autre. Il s'avérait enfin, après qu'ils soient revenus, que Mia était bel et bien enceinte, ce qui enchantait les parents. Ils allaient avoirs un enfant, ils étaient mariés...

Ils avaient tout pour être heureux.

Jusqu'à ce que tout ce termine brutalement.

Tom, 3 mois après l'annonce de la grossesse de Mia, succombe à la maladie, près de sa bien aimée, une main posée sur son ventre pour leur transmettre son amour.

Les cris de Mia pour son mari, ses pleurs, son désespoir... Oui tout était bel et bien fini.

Tom avait tenu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il devrait...

Mia était dévastée par le départ de son mari, mais ce souvint alors de ces paroles qui disaient que ce n'étaient pas des adieux, seulement des aux revoir, et qu'ils se reverraient un jour au paradis et qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais...

C'est ainsi que 6 Mois plus tard, elle mit une petite fille au monde. Le fruit de l'amour entre Tom et elle... Elle est devenue son centre d'univers et à travers ses yeux, elle pouvait tellement voir son père qu'elle l'appela_ Hope_. Espoir.

Oui, elle espérait le voir très bientôt...

Elle s'occupa alors de sa fille en l'aimant pour deux, comme elle l'avait promis à son père. Et quand le temps fus venu, elle fut inondée de bonheur de retrouver son amour perdu devant les portes de ce monde merveilleux appelé Paradis.

Et c'est ainsi que finit cette histoire. Écrire les trois lettres pour clôturer cette aventure me fit soudainement très bizarre. Je l'avais fini. Je l'avais terminé...

Je me mis à sourire, fière de moi, fière de mon travail et après avoir enregistré mon travail je fermais mon ordinateur et le posais à mon côté. Je finis mon café que j'avais jusque là, oublié, puis fini par me lever pour préparer le dîner.

Il était déjà 19h48 et Alice n'était pas rentrée, elle devait m'en vouloir à mort.. Je me décidais de l'appeler pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle et essayer de me faire pardonner. Les intonations sonnèrent mais il n'y eu aucune tonalité.

_« Saluuut ! T'es bien sur le répondeur d'Alice Brandon donc moi, mais je suis pas là pour le moment alors rappelles moi plus tard ! Bisouus ! »_

Je raccrochais légèrement perplexe... pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Je réessayais une nouvelle fois mais ce fut la même chose, le répondeur. J'appelais alors Rosalie qui pourraient peut-être me renseigner.

_-Allo Bella ?_

_-Salut Rose ! Désolée de te déranger mais est-ce que tu aurais vus Alice aujourd'hui ?_

_-Tu ne me déranges pas ne t'en fais pas. Oui je l'ai vu, comme tous les jours ! Nous avons déjeuné ensemble à la vas-vite aujourd'hui. Elle est à l'atelier en ce moment. Comme on n'a pas travaillé hier matin, on doit rattraper notre retard et Alice est en quelque sorte l'élément clé de cette boîte. Je pense qu'elle rentrera tard elle doit encore finir quelques créations. Si elle n'est pas rentrée dans 2 heures rappelles moi je la ferais revenir un coup de pied au cul si tu veux !_

_-Ah d'accord... Si tu la vois, dis lui que son repas préféré l'attend à la maison et que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire._

_-Très bien, je le ferais Bella. Allez je t'embrasse et on se voit demain ? On est samedi, on devrait sortir un peu non ?_

_-D'accord, on se rappelle demain pour confirmer tous ça._

_-Très bien. Bonne nuit Bella, à demain !_

_-A demain Rose, dors bien._

_-Merci toi aussi._

_-Merci._

_Biiiiip._

Je me mis donc aux fourneaux préparant mes délicieuses lasagnes qu'Alice aimait comme ce n'est pas permis. Quand tout fut prêt, je mis la table et allumais la Télé. Je mis la première chaîne qui me passait par la tête et ce sont des images des Frères Scott qui apparurent devant moi.

Le temps passait lentement... 1 heure... 2 heure...

Alors que l'on se rapprochait dangereusement des 3 heures, je saisis mon téléphone afin de téléphoner à Rose quand un bruit de loquet qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

Je vis une Alice exténuée rentrer dans l'appartement, qui enleva sauvagement ses talons Dior et les jeta par terre a l'aide de ses pieds dans un coin près de l'entrée, et jeta sa veste Chanel sur le porte-manteau comme si ce n'était rien.

Mais où est passé la Alice Brandon que je connaissais ?

Je me précipitais dans ses bras et la serrais fortement contre moi.

-Alice je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais dus te parler comme ça hier, pardonnes moi je t'en pris !

-Bella ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Je la relâchais perplexe. Elle me regardait mi-étonnée et mi-perdue.

-Et bien... Hier.. Notre dispute... A propos d'Edward et de ma condition...

-Ah ça ! Oh mais Bella, il ne fallait pas te faire du mouron pour ça ! Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné !

-Ah Oui ?

-Bien sur Bella ! Rose m'a sorti de l'atelier un coup de pied au cul, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, mais je n'avais pas fini les œuvres ! Et en plus avec tout ce qui arrive je n'avais pas la tête à me reposer sur mes lauriers !

-Oh ma pauvre Alice... Allez viens t'assoir.. J'ai préparé ton plat préféré et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

-Ah oui ! C'est quoi !

-Assis toi d'abord, on verra tout ça après...

-Roh Bella, avec toi on fait toujours tout après !

Alice s'assit à sa place pendant que je réchauffais le plat. Quand il fut à la bonne température, je le sortis du four et servis une bonne ration à Alice et une autre pour moi.

-Miam ! Ca m'a l'air su-cu-lent !

-Manges Alice !

-Oh pour ça tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le demander.

Elle se saisit d'une grosse cuillerée de lasagnes et l'enfonça dans sa bouche avant de pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

-Oh mon Dieu, Bella c'est délicieux !

-Merci, je suis contente que sa te plaise. Je voulais me faire pardonner pour hier.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était oublié ma Bella... Et oh sinon ! C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle !

-J'ai fini mon roman Alice !

-Mon Dieu Bella ! Mais c'est formidable !

-Je sais je suis si heureuse si tu savais !

-Il faut absolument qu'on fête ça ! Mon Dieu, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma Bella a fini son bouquin ! Allez Champagne ! Je vais le chercher !

-Non mais Alice ce n'est...

-Tututut ! Ne dis pas un mot Bella ! Je reviens !

Elle partit en dansant légèrement et revint joyeusement avec une bouteille de champagne neuve, et deux coupes servants à cet effet.

-Voilà, voilà !

Elle nous servit toutes deux et porta un toast à mon honneur avant que nous trinquions ensemble.

-Et toi alors ? Tu as été longuement retenue aujourd'hui... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est à cause du défilé... Dans deux semaines PrinStar'sva sortir une nouvelle collection pour la saison d'automne et d'hiver. J'ai dus bosser comme une malade pour rattraper le retard d'une toute petite matinée. Ma patronne a organisé un défilé de mode qui sera présenté dans 10 jours dans une salle exprès et le magasine sortira 5 jours après. On est vraiment enthousiaste mais j'ai vraiment le trac... La plupart des œuvres viennent de moi !

-C'est vraiment un grand événement, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Alice.

-Merci Bella, je suis aussi très heureuse pour toi !

-On a qu'à porter un toast ! A notre futur !

-Ca me va ! A notre futur ma Bella !

-A notre futur mon Ali !

Nous trinquâmes joyeusement avant de descendre nos verres en seulement quelques gorgées. Nous parlâmes ensuite de tout et de rien, évitant un maximum de parler de nos problèmes afin de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance. Je me rappelais ensuite des paroles de Rosalie et m'empressais d'en parler à Alice.

-Oh ce serait super ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pensé à Jasper après que nous nous sommes quittés. J'aimerais bien tenter une nouvelle partie de jambe en l'air avec lui ! Il était tellement parfait Bella ! J'espère qu'il sera là... Oh mais... Oh mon Dieu Bella ! Tu as vus l'heure ! Il faut que j'aille me coucher sinon demain j'arriverais pas à me lever ! Allez Bonne nuit ma belle, je file.

-Bonne nuit Alice, à demain !

Elle partit d'une démarche rapide vers sa chambre et je débarrassais la table tranquillement avant de me glisser sous mes draps. Je laissais donc mon esprit voyager librement jusqu'aux pays des rêves, et malgré mes résolutions, je me mis à penser à ma prochaine rencontre avec Edward, si elle devait avoir lieu.

C'est avec un sourire que je ne connaissais que peu, que je m'endormis, pensant à la grande soirée de demain qui nous attendait Alice et moi.

_**Voili-voilà pour ce chapitre les filles,**_

_**désolée pour cet énorme retard !**_

_**Le chapitre n'est pas super mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Merci pour toute vos review's elles sont géniales !**_

_**J'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez le chapitre suivant qui sera encore mieux que celui-ci.**_

_**Énormes Bisous à toutes,**_

_**April ;)**_

_**Vous pouvez maintenant me joindre par mail : **___

_**Et aussi,**_

_**Je vous conseil vivement de suivre les fictions de ma **__**Bêta Odrey010**__**: **__**Imparable destin et Sombres secrets**__**. Allez sur son profil pour voir le prologue, et bien évidemment ce sont des fictions Bella/Edward, elles sont totalement GENIALISSIME !**_

_**.net/u/2796121/odrey010**_

_**Je vous aime,**_

_**April 3**_


End file.
